Bull Fight
by Pattykinz123
Summary: Reborn teacher at a school and falls for a certain stupid teen and tries to seduce him, Colonello, another teacher also takes a liking to this teen, so they make a bet. Explicit-Rated M for a reason, Couples: ReboXLamboXColo side: SpanXTsu, and HibaXIpin
1. Prologue: Freshmen Orientation

_**Prologue: Freshmen Orientation!**_

**Author's note: **Before Reading, I'd just like to let ya'll know that this fic series will take place in like a modernized realistic setting as opposed to the fantasy supernatural setting, also, notable catchphrases in Japanese will be kept in romaji, such as, Kora, Kami Kurosu, and such. I hope my writing doesn't suck. It's my first ever fanfic and for my favorite series ever. I know it's rather short, but I promise that next chapter will have alot more content because i just wanted to get the introduction out of the way :D. There are bunchies of couplings and will be rated M for multiple reasons. Anyways, I've been dragging this on too long! So, let the chaos begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Little Backstory~<strong>

_The story's main heroes: Tsunayoshi Sawada is a 15 year old who lives with his mother, Nana, and his Godfather, Reboyama, who he affectionately calls Reborn. His Godfather is a teacher at Vongola Private Academy, a rather prestigious school and helped Tsuna out in getting in. Due to the fact he was known to be extremely hopeless and a failure in general, luckily his Godfather tutors him at home or else he would barely pass. _

_On the other side of town, lives another household, of a boy of the same name Lambo Bovino, who was kicked out of his home a while back due to an unknown accident, he stays with his childhood friend, I-Pin, a girl from China and her adoptive father, Fon in a Martial Arts Dojo. The two teens are also going to be attending Vongola Private Academy._

_The story starts on the first day of orientation. _

* * *

><p>It was finally that day, the long awaited day of Freshmen, orientation. He couldn't wait to see Tsuna make some new friends, after all, he was Dame-Tsuna. Absolutely hopeless, and Reboyama didn't want to see him being a fail at life… at least not forever. He prepared for the day, wearing his all black suit with black boots along with a yellow long sleeved polo worn underneath. He then wore his black fedora with a thick beige stripe running along the cone of his hat. It was his signature outfit, he looked in the mirror and touched his curly sideburns, snickering a bit.<p>

"It's time to wake him up…" He walked over to Tsuna's room and had a devious expression on his face. He pulled out a blow horn from his pocket and a megaphone from the side, squeezing the horn in Tsuna's ear and that same time, screaming into the megaphone in a loud, deep voice.

"WAKE UP, YOU NEED TO GET TO ORIENTATION!"

Tsuna replied with his eyes darting open and jumping, flailing in mid-air, letting out a high pitched, "EEEEE!", before crashing into the ground, looking up at his godfather who was already dressed with his dumbfounded expression, squealing out his affectionate nickname for his godfather, "R.. REBORN, What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Reboyama only shook his head when he shoved a clock into Tsuna's face, enjoying the look of despair that washed upon his face as he let out another squeal and ran out the door.

"EEEE I'M GONNA BE LATE, GONNA BE LAATE!"

Tsuna raced into the bathroom and quickly groomed himself, quickly brushing his teeth while combing his hair at the same time, having no time to take a real bath and instead just splashed cold water onto his face, waking him up and cleaning a bit. He then slipped into his new school uniform as he made it downstairs, tripping on the last step before getting back up and grabbing a honey-bun from his momma before tripping and hitting the ground once again. Reborn could hear mama in the living room, smiling and laughing to herself as usual with her carefree self. By the time Reborn made it downstairs, he noticed that Tsuna already made a run for it to the school. And this cued for Reborn to get in his car and drive there.

In another household on the other side of town, I-Pin who was already dressed and ready for school, her long two braids trailing down all the way to her waist, stormed over to Lambo's room, hearing disembodied snoring and began to knock on the door furiously, knowing that he was sound asleep in his cow-print pajamas.

"Lambo! We have to get to school for orientation! We'll be in big trouble if we're not there! Hurry up!"

There was no response for a while until I-Pin let out another scream at the door and punched it harder, threatening to knock the whole door down. Finally, Lambo awoke up from his slumber and rubbed the back of his mop like black hair, sighing out while standing up, letting out a yawn as tears formed and trailed down his eyes before quickly stripping off his pajamas and slipping on his uniform. He opened the slide door and looked down at his friend with his right eye.

"_Yare Yare… _You need to stop screaming in the morning like some wife on her perio-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, I-Pin, quickly punched him in the gut, to which his eyes grew teary and his cool aura completely destroyed as he let out in a slightly squealing voice and fell to his knees, struggling for air as the wind was knocked out of him. One hand grabbing his stomach as the other reached upwards for help and mercy.

"_Ga… Ma… Nnnnnn… _WAAHHAAAAAA"

"Quit crying like a baby Lambo! You're 15 years old for Christ sakes, god, what am I going to do with you!" She let out a sigh as she grabbed him by the hair and began dragging him outside, Fon was reading the newspaper in the living room and smiled at the two with a bright and warm smile.

"Have a great day at orientation you two! Try to make some new friends!"

"Will do Father!" I-Pin quickly replied. "Let's go Lambo!" She said angrily as he made whiny noises as he finally broke free of I-Pin's grasp and fixed his hair accordingly, he hated having it all messed up, besides, what if he were to meet someone attractive, that was always Lambo's excuse for looking his best all the time. After a while, the two finally made it to the school that was nearby their dojo. Lambo began to scratch the back of his head once more, a quirk of his really, as he notices that people were already gathering and entering the school. It was then that Lambo noticed a brunette who seemed to be limping to the gate entrance of the school, he gasped and panted.

"I… Made it…."

Tsuna couldn't believe he made it by running all the way over here, he tried entering the gate but fell to his knees and ate dirt, his body completely unresponsive. Lambo and I-pin examined him, Lambo snickering before poking him with a random stick, "Is he… dead? Hahah…."

Before he knew it, a fancy sports car drove up and parked to the side, walking out of it was a figure of absolute cold and enigma, Lambo couldn't help but to feel his heart skip a beat. The figure stood over Tsuna's body and kicked him, Tsuna looking up at him recognizing him as Reborn,"R… Reborn… how.. HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!"

"I took the car…" He said rather bluntly with a devious grin on his face

"WHAT CAR!" Tsuna quickly retorted with an annoyed look on his face, flailing his arms weakly and uselessly.

"You took off too fast for me so I just decided that you wanted to run to school heheh, good job Tsuna, your physical endurance sure has leveled up…"

He snickered at him before noticing the other two students, quickly sensing that the girl was of chinese descent, he looked over to the boy next to her, scanning his body as his tongue licked his own lips and suddenly, a sinister smile crossed over Reborn's face as he took Lambo's hand and kissing it gently, letting out a greeting in a low seductive voice, "Ciaossu… It seems We have a few more new faces around here… I hope that I could see more of you in the future… the near future…" He then let go of Lambo's hand and began walking to the multi-purpose room of the school, Tsuna struggling to get up as he was being supported by I-Pin, Lambo still stood there dumbstruck as he felt a strange feeling wrenching in his heart.

"Um... are you alright?" Asked I-Pin, "You seem to look very tired, did you really run from your home?..." She finished while helping him lean against the nearby wall, making sure he was fully supported, and giving him a bright smile.

"Hahah, Yeah I did, I guess I will always be Dame-Tsuna! Oh geez... I can't feel my legs..." He laughed to himself as he trembled and began sliding down from the wall.

"Actually I think it's quite impressive that you ran from your home. I can tell that you live far from her judging from your facial expressions and the way your body is moving... Anyways, I'm I-Pin, what's your name?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada", he answered quickly, "And who's your friend here?" He pointed towards to Lambo who was still off in dream land, completely wood by the mysterious enigmatic man he had just encountered.

"Oh... this fool?" She said quickly pointing to him as well," This is Lam... Hey... Lambo? Earth to Lambo! Wake up!, I said WAKE UP!" She waved her hands in front of his spaced out face

Lambo could hear the disembodied calls from I-Pin as he was suddenly back into reality when he felt a hard back handed smack on his lovely face, grabbing his reddened cheek with teary eyes, "OW! Son of a bitch I-Pin, what the hell was that for!"

I-Pin smirked at Lambo, and began making short introductions, "While you were off in lovey dovey land, I think I made us a new friend. Lambo, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna, this is Lambo Bovino, or as I would like to call him, the hopeless cow." I-Pin let out a giggle as Lambo sighed embarrassingly.

Tsuna smiled, happy he could meet two new people so fast and exclaimed, "Hey! We should head to the multi-purpose room ourselves!"

I-Pin and Lambo nodded as the trio headed for the multipurpose room, which was large and full of other students. A few hours passed as they were announcing all of the school activites and such, it was honestly boring for Lambo and Tsuna, but not for I-Pin, she was paying close attention and making sure she memorized absolutely everything. It was then when they began to introduce all memebers of the faculty and such, to which, Lambo's attention was suddenly caught when he found the man that semi-seduced him earlier, known as Professor Reboyama… He gave a short speech to all of the students in the crowd, "I hope we can make your time here at the Academy, an unforgettable moment of absolute fun and education…"

Fun and education in the same sentence? Lambo snickered and proceeded to check out Professor Reboyama some more. It seems that he fell into his old habit of liking older men once more. I-Pin suddenly smirked to herself, realizing that Lambo was in love once more.

Suddenly, the stand was given to a rather tall herculean, muscle builded man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a sort of military get-up, and the only faculty member up there not wearing a suit. He had a dorky grin on his face which Lambo found rather cute and attractive, noticing that the man had spotted Lambo in the crowd and winked at him, Lambo giggled and noticed that Reboyama gave the man a dirty look. His named seemed to be, Colonello, according to the plaque. Colonello began to scream out at the students in an energetic and hyperactive voice, "I'll make sure that I will whip you all into perfect shape kora! Trust me, after I'm done with you, all of you will be strong and invincible kora! And further more-!"

He was cut off from the headmaster a nice looking man known as Professor Timoteo and finished up other introductions, to which the students laughed because of the annoyed expression on that energetic physical education teacher's face. But what the hell was with that _Kora_ thing. Either way, it seemed like all of the teachers at this school were attractive, and strangely Lambo wouldn't mind being beaten into shape by this Colonello guy… Lambo thought, first it was the hot and mysterious Reboyama, and now it was the sexy builded P.E. teacher Colonello. He brushed off all dirty thoughts as orientation was finally finished. The trio began heading outside to the courtyard. Tsuna laughed and stretched out, letting out a high-pitched sigh.

"Well well, that sure was a long erm, orientation," Tsuna sighed out as he stretched around some more.

Lambo snickered and added on to that, "Sure it was long, but for me it was definitely not boring…"

I-Pin only rolled her eyes, sighing shamelessly and crossing her arms, acting as the mature one of the trio, "Oh Please, it wasn't boring because all you were doing was checking out all of the teache- OOPH!" She felt the impact of bumping into a stranger and hitting her bottom on the cement floor, Tsuna looked down and back up to the man with a scared look on his face, letting out his EEEE, as Lambo looked over to the guy who bumped into I-Pin and yelled at him.

"Hey, watch where you're going asshole!" Lambo exclaimed as he held his fist against the other guy, trying to act all cool in front of I-Pin. The man sighed and had an expressionless face as he helped a blushing I-Pin up to her feet. He was wearing a variation of the school uniform, using the jacket as like a cape, His face and hairstyle and even voice, bore a striking resemblance to Fon.

"My apologies…. Forgive me…." He then looked back over to Lambo, glaring at him with his violet eyes and instantly held a tonfa to his face, "The next time you curse on school grounds… _Kami Kurosu…._" He said as he walked off with a bird following him and landing on his shoulder. Lambo felt his knees like goo as he was completely stricken with fear. Tsuna then explained to Lambo and I-Pin.

Tsuna began to take the liberty to somewhat inform the two of that stranger,"That's… that's Kyoya Hibari, I'm guessing he's the leader of the disciplinary committee at this school too… He was a year ahead of me in middle school so I haven't seen him in a year… he's really dangerous, I wouldn't wanna get on his bad side." Tsuna was quickly interrupted by I-Pin who was still blushing and shaking shyly, feeling all sense of humanity drained from her, making little sounds before making out words,"He… He's… dreamy~…" She said with a sweet smile.

Lambo snickered and sighed,"_Yare Yare… _there she goes again… So, Sawada, where to next?"

He replied to her after a short moment of pondering what the next move should be,"I was thinking maybe we could head to my house! My mom wouldn't mind some visitors over, in fact, she'd love it, that way, we could learn more about eachother. How does that sound… erm… I-Pin?" He looked back over to her, still having hearts in her eyes as both he and Lambo sighed and grabbed I-Pin by the arms and began making their way to Tsuna's house. By the time they got to the house, they learned slightly more about eachother, like how Tsuna lives with his godfather who is also a teacher at the school and how Lambo came to live with I-Pin. Before I-Pin could ask which teacher was his godfather, they had already made it to the Sawada residence. Tsuna opened the door and then there was Reborn to greet them once more in his deep voice.

"_Ciaossu… _It seems that you guys have finally made it home… I can see you made new friends Tsuna… I'm so proud…" He said with his signature grin as his eyes scanned Lambo once more like a piece of meat, Lambo noticing this as he blushes.

Tsuna confused as he invited the other two to come in and introducing them to Mama, "Hey Mom, this is I-Pin and Lambo, they're in my grade and we became really good friends during orientation, so expect to see these guys more often 'kay!" He said rather energetically and happily, it had been a while since he had any true friends over, and he was glad that he could spend more time with I-Pin and Lambo, they seemed to be like the kind of people that Tsuna would cherish as friends for the rest of his life.

His mother gave a warm and soft laugh,"I don't mind, it just seems I'll have to make more snacks next time, all I have made right now is Takoyaki" She said as she set a few plates of Takoyaki on the table.

Suddenly, Lambo's eyes became hearts as he smelled the delicious treats,"Thank you so much Mama!" He exclaimed as he quickly chomped down the Takoyaki and nomming on them, savoring all of the juicy goodness. He felt like he was in absolute nirvana as his taste buds were on a road trip to heaven.

Tsuna exclaimed at Lambo and shook his fist,"Hey! Don't call my mom mama!" He said with a childish look on his face.

I-Pin sighed and yelled at Lambo as well, nagging at him like an older sister,"Lambo! Chew more! If you just swallow, you'll get the hiccups or even choke!" She says as she slowly eats her share of Takoyaki, slowly.

In the background, Mama and Reborn were talking as he slowly ate his Takoyaki, Mama had a smile on her face as she felt simply overjoyed,"It seems Tsuna has made some energetic friends hahah!" She said with her signature bright smile. Reborn only snickering to himself, replying to her in his deep voice,"I'd say more noisy than energetic... heheh..." Suddenly, Reborn heard a hiccup and noticed that it was Lambo.

Lambo flailed around and tried to make it go away. "I _hic_ can't _hic_ make it _hic_ STOP! Gaaah!" He exclaimed, trying to gulp down water while Tsuna flails and tries to help him out by patting his back. I-Pin only shaking her head as she smiles to herself,"I told you that you'd face the consequences if you don't eat properly..." Lambo quickly retaliated and whined,"Gah! _hic_ This is _hic_ not _hic_ the time _hic_ for the _hic_ 'Oh I told you so moments' _HIC!_"

Reborn smirked and got off his chair and walked over to Lambo,"Okay, you're getting too noisy..." Before Lambo could even react, Reborn lifted up Lambo's bottom chin with his index finger and placed a soft passionate kiss on his mouth, pulling away after mere seconds as Lambo sits there with a deeply astonished look, to which Reborn teased him,"Is it gone?... Stupid cow?..." Lambo blushed noticing that his hiccups were gone but exclaimed at him, noticing that this Reboyama dude was completely teasing him as he shook his fist at him and exclaimed at him,"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" He growled as Reborn simply walked away and went upstairs, whispering to Mama that he was going to take a nap. All previous images of Reboyama were gone now, all Lambo saw, was a dick... but why did he have to be so damn attractive. He growled to himself. I-Pin and Tsuna looked at eachother, exchanging dumbfounded looks.

"I think it's time we head up to my room so we could hang out some more..." Tsuna shyly suggested to ease the tension.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" I-Pin quickly exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah... whatever... hmph..." muttered Lambo less enthusiastically.

'The trio went into Tsuna's room and spent the rest of the evening talking to eachother, and pumping eachother up for the start of school tomorrow. It all seemed to be so exciting. The whole time however, Lambo was plotting his revenge against this Reborn guy, he knew he was going to make him pay somehow for seducing him then making a fool out of him in front of everyone, yeah, he was pumped now. He then felt another gut feeling, almost like he knew, that this was gonna be one hell of a year.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW~!<br>First Day of Hell!**

**((Previews contain random lines that will be in the next chapter tossed all over the place to give a somewhat notreally general idea of what's going to happen next :D))**

"Welcome to class everyone… I'm Professor Reboyama and I'll be your homeroom teacher…"

"Gosh darnet! I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"It's alright! Hahah, What's your name?... I'm Spanner…"

"Lambo… you are supposed to wear the school uniform not that stupid cow-printed shirt and sandals… I guess I'll have to punish you..."

"You know what! You're a fucking dick!"

"I don't think he'll ever see me the way I see him… he's a year older and he's…. too cool…"

"Hey! You never know until you try!

"Ah God! My ass Is fucking sore!"

"Don't whine and deal with it _kora_!"

"Tsuna... What's you're thought on anal play?"

"… EXCUSE ME?"

"Fine then, let's make it a bet _kora_"

"A bet? You're on, besides, I never lose."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>And there you have it, my first chapter of this Reborn fic, I apologize if it was bad and rushed hahah, I've never written fanfiction before, let me know if I'm going OOC or anything because I'm trying my best not to. And There you have it! Please write a review if you'd like! They would make patty an extremely happy panda, and I love criticism! Besides, it helps out in the end! As you can see, there will be a lot of couplings here, but just to be blunt, I'll list them, the main coupling is the love triangle, RebornXLamboXColonello, hahah, that's gonna be messy, while the side couplings will be SpannerXTsuna and HibariXI-Pin. I want to develop into the relationships and not jump into them, so I apologize if things seem slow! Everyone have a nice day, and I'll probably have the new chapter up soon.

- _pattykinz_


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of Hell!

_**Chapter One: First Day of Hell!**_

**Author's note: **Okies, as I promised, I have put much more effort into this chapter than the previous, however, if for some apparent reason that this chapter is more suckish, please let me know so that I don't write more suckish chaps haha. Another thing, I could tell that the Point of Views were scrambled all over the place in the prologue, so I decided that I should put up a little disclaimer of when the POV changes, so I'm sorry if these POV changes are frequent, I think it would be easier for reading and would make it more better to understand. Lastly, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed :Dthey were certainly nice comments and made me feel more confident in writing this, thank you all! Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW~

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn POV<strong>

The sun had finally opened up on the small town of Namimori. Reborn woke up to the sudden ray of sunshine that shimmered upon his face and opened his tired black eyes, his hair, still defying gravity and crazy as usual, wearing his signature pajamas; (See Reborn's Pajama cosplay but adult sized). He let felt the sleep bubble on his nose pop the minute he fully opened his eyes and hopped off of his bed and had to prepare for the day once more. Honestly, it felt like déjà vu from yesterday.

Speaking of yesterday, he had a little flashback of him teasing Lambo when him and I-Pin came over. Reborn couldn't help but to smile at that memory. He touched his lips, still remembering the taste of Lambo. He wondered if he would be able to see him more often. After all, he was going to the school. One thing that really vexed Reborn was Colonello checking out Lambo during orientation, first it was a few glances at Lambo, but then it was a full on wink. Reborn knew Colonello's way around things. If he glances once, it means he's curious, if he glances twice, he's interested, and if he winks, he's on the hunt.

Reborn scoffed, the thought of that idiot trying to go after what was his. He continued to get dressed in his suit after brushing his teeth, fixing his sideburns, and looked absolutely ready. It was exactly like yesterday however, today were the start of real classes. He looked at the clock and grinned while thinking sinisterly to himself.

_Hmm… It's still pretty early, and class doesn't start for another few hours… but maybe I should play a little prank on Tsuna, after all, the earlier he wakes up the more prepared he will be…_

He walked over to Tsuna's room, trying to keep his excitement inside and watched him, as he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He shook Tsuna softly as he slowly awoken and his vision seemed to clear up. Tsuna made some soft noises and yawned, looking up at Reborn while letting out a few tired words.

"Re…. Reborn… what time is it?... How come you're all… dressed…" He said as he wiped his eyes and began sitting up, looking at Reborn's expressionless face.

"It's time for school Tsunayoshi… I'm about to leave, you should be prepared in 5 minutes or else I'm leaving without you." He said sweetly in an innocent tone and reveled as Tsuna's tired face slowly grew into a comedic surprised face.

"W… Wait…. WHAT! I'M LATE! HOW!" He screamed in a high pitched voice as he fumbled out of bed and squirmed his way to the bathroom. Reborn only watching with an amused look on his face as he followed the squirming Tsuna to the bathroom, watching as Tsuna grabbed his toothbrush, quickly pumping toothpaste onto it while he flailed out of his clothing, and finally, made it to the shower, turning on the tap while accidentally turning it all the way, feeling the hot scalding water rain down upon his sensitive skin, letting out a, "**EEEEE**", before turning the tap and made the temperature lukewarm. Brushing his teeth while cleansing himself.

Reborn closed the bathroom door, and leaned back on it. It seems that his plan was a success, he wasn't sure when would Tsuna realize that he was being played, maybe Reborn should take it a step over. He then called out to Tsuna in a playful voice, still in a deep tone and smiled evilly, "Tsunayo~shi, three more minutes…" He heard another, "**EEEEE**", and a crash, knowing that Tsuna fell on the shower floor. Reborn began to laugh. He loved torturing people, not in a literal sense, but just playing with people in general, especially easy people like Tsuna, it was all just too easy. He then decided that he should head over to the high school right now, making Tsuna think that Reborn already left. He headed downstairs, noticing Mama was already preparing breakfast and smiled towards her.

"I'll be heading out now mama." He said as he left out the door and drove off into his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna POV<strong>

He felt like pure crap, his body felt so tired, but he slept in didn't he? Shouldn't he feel at least some energy left? Tsuna quickly finished his shower and literally tripped out of the shower when trying to grab his towel as it fell on him. He let out a small whine of pain as he wiped himself roughly, trying to dry all of the important spots before quickly changing into his school uniform. He then opened the door and called out for Reborn.

"Reborn! I'm done! Let's head to… school?... Oh no! He left me again!"

He panicked to himself as he ran to his room and grabbed his beg, running down the stairs and straight out the door. Mama had a confused look as she watched Tsuna making a bum-rush out the door, pondering to herself.

"Tsu-kun?... How come you're up so early?..."

Sadly, Tsuna couldn't hear her in time and began running, thinking to himself, _I'm going to be late on the first day, oh why did it have to be today. And why the hell did Reborn leave without me! Whatever, it doesn't matter now, I just need to hurry, and- _

Before Tsuna could even finish his thought because he felt himself crashing into a taller man, feeling his bottom crashing onto the cold cement floor, whining to himself, "Gah! Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Tsuna looked up to see the person he crashed into also landed on the ground. Tsuna had a worried expression on his face as he quickly got up to his feet to help the other man to his feet, "Gosh Darnet! I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't meant to bump into you, I was late to school and, and, I was running and, well…" Tsuna began to stutter again as he finally helped the other man to his feet, him being much taller than he was, Tsuna looked up at him noticing the height difference and noticing a rather happy expression on his face, which complimented his attractive features, he seemed to be a couple years older than Tsuna. He also noticed that the man had a sort of lollipop candy in his mouth. He then examined the other man's outfit, wearing a sort of strange jumpsuit. The man then spoke out in a deep voice that was reminiscent to Lambo's.

"Hey, it's alright!" The man began to laugh, laughing a bit before continuing, "I'm should be sorry because I wasn't noticing where I was walking… Late?... It's only fifteen minutes till seven. Does you're school start early?" Tsuna had a surprised expression on his face, letting out an endearing whine and slapped himself on the forehead before checking his clock on his phone… The man was right… Damn that Reborn! He sighed and fell to his knees onto his bottom once more, "Gah! Dammit Reborn! You got me again!"

Tsuna sighed noticing that the other man sat on the sidewalk next to him and smiled down at him with a warm smile. For some reason, Tsuna felt a sensation of security, almost like he had nothing to worry, even though he knew nothing about this man. The man spoke out to Tsuna once again with a cool smile on his face, "Hey, it's alright! We all get pranked sometimes I guess. Judging from your uniform, you go to that fancy Vongola School hmm? Anyways, I should introduce myself, I'm Spanner, what's your name?"

Tsuna thought he seemed to be a safe person, besides, he had like an hour to kill, so why not hang out with this Spanner person. He seemed to be really nice after all. Tsuna smiled back at Spanner and proceeded to introduce himself, "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but please call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you Spanner." He replied with a rather endearing smile. Suddenly, Tsuna noticed a light blush brushed upon Spanner's face and was confused when he noticed Spanner looking away, scratching his chin and snickering. Tsuna couldn't help to ask, "Is something wrong? Spanner?"

Spanner looked back at Tsuna covering half of his face with his right hand and laughed, "Oh, nothing wrong, it was just… your face… it was just too cute for me. I have a bad habit for falling for cute boys like you…" He said in his deep voice. Tsuna was confused; he tilted his head like a puppy and didn't exactly know what Spanner meant. Tsuna just smiled and thought of a swell idea, "Well, I have some time before I go to school. How about we go somewhere so we can get to know each other better!" Tsuna said once more, accidentally letting out his endearing face, noticing that Spanner got affected for some reason. Spanner smiled and laughed once more.

"Okay, but promise me you'll tone down your smile. It's killing me hahah…"

Tsuna laughed, but didn't know why he laughed; it was probably because Spanner was laughing too. The two then stood up, and began walking down the road, heading to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo POV<strong>

Lambo surprisingly, woke up all by himself, without the assist of I-Pin. Then again, how the hell could he sleep, all he could remember was what happened yesterday at Tsuna's house. That damn Reboyama, he was a fucking perv. Sure Lambo secretly liked it, but still. A warning would be helpful, and if it were something that Lambo hated, he hated being reduced to pure goo in front of people, especially in front of I-Pin, who would be teasing him later. In which she did, it was so damn annoying. He scratched his bed head, which was absolutely messy, and yawned like a lazy king before grabbing his uniform from his closet. He walked over to the bathroom and noticed that I-Pin had already taken the bathroom and was showering inside. That bitch. He sighed and waited outside the door, calling out to her in a lazy deepish voice.

"I-Pin! Hurry your ass up, I need a shower to wake me up over here…" He said with little effort before looking down at his clothes as he began to daydream. His mind replaying that short but passionate kiss that him and Professor Reboyama shared. It made Lambo hate him, so much. He didn't want to be reduced to a maiden in love who was an absolute fan girl, who can be brought to her knees by a simple kiss. Yet, only Reborn's kiss was able to do that. Lambo had to calm down, and resist his urge to flirt with Reboyama; he will pay for doing that, oh yes, he will pay.

Before Lambo knew it, the door slammed open and slammed right into Lambo as he whined in pain, I-Pin scoffing and laughing while she made her way downstairs. Lambo squirmed to the side and sighed, "Well, that sure as hell woke me up. Love you too you crazy broad!" He called out before stepping into the shower himself. When he was finally done, he went downstairs into the living room and enjoyed a nice cold bowl of cereal with I-Pin and their "father" Fon. They would be watching their daily news like any other day. Lambo suddenly shifted his attention when he heard Fon's voice that broke the silence. "I'm so glad that both of you made a friend yesterday. Tsuna Sawada correct? Make sure to make today count you two! The first day is always the most important day of school." He said with a bright smile.

I-Pin followed up and nodded politely, "Yes father."

Lambo continued to chow down on the cereal having a bored looking expression on his face. He then heard Fon speak once more.

"That reminds me! I forgot to tell you a few things about the school. I actually have a few old friends of mine that work there. You may have them as your teachers, so if you do, tell them I said hi. The names are, Reboyama and Colonello." Suddenly, Lambo felt like an invisible dagger stabbed him as he heard Reboyama's name, then the second name, Colonello. That was the other attractive teacher that he saw during orientation. He couldn't make out words as he once again replayed the moment when Reboyama kissed him in his head. I-Pin then quickly replied to Fon in a straightforward polite voice.

"Oh! We already met Professor Reboyama yesterday; he's actually Tsuna's godfather! And he lives with him, he seems to be really nice to us, _especially_ to Lambo teehee…" I-Pin gave a sinister look to Lambo, as his eyes grew wide and noticed Fon laughing in a carefree manner in the background.

"Is that so? Hahah, Well I'm glad that you guys were able to meet him, and I'm especially glad that he took a liking to our Lambo. He's not so easily liked now isn't he hahah." Fon smiled and laughed while I-Pin quietly giggled. Lambo glared at I-Pin and had an un-amused expression on his face, giving I-Pin the "YOU BITCH" look.

"Oh well, I guess it's time for us to head on our way, let's go Lambo," Said I-Pin as she tugged on his arm and dragged him away, "Oh… almost forgot something!" She quickly ran over to the kitchen to grab three lunchboxes. Lambo stared at them, there was one for him, and one for I-Pin, "Hey I-Pin… how come you made another lunchbox today?" He asked curiously. "None of your business Lambo!" She quickly retaliated, Lambo felt sorry for asking, she was always a crazy bitch when it was the morning. I-Pin then exclaimed at Fon with a smile on her face, "Bye father, we'll make sure to tell Professor Reboyama if we are to see him again!" Lambo waved helplessly as he was dragged outside. He got back to his feet and smirked when the coast was clear. He then began to take off the uniform jacket and pants and shoes, I-Pin having a shocked and slightly disturbed look on her face.

"Um… Lambo? What the hell are you doing?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Relax, I'm not stripping for you, even though I know you'd like it, I'm just getting out of those annoying, dull, and lack-of-style uniforms," He said while he emerged in his signature outfit, being loose slacks, a cow-printed collared button up shirt that only had a few buttons buttoned up on the lower middle section of his chest and sandals. I-Pin raised a brow and sighed, "You do realize, you're gonna get in trouble right? Do you really want to cause havoc on the first day of school?" She said shaking her head, "And secondly, you should be the one talking about style? You wear cow printed shirts. People are going to make fun of you again like in middle school!"

Lambo sighed and began walking, leaving I-Pin behind, "_Yare Yare…_ I-Pin, you're so mean, stop acting like our mother. We already have Fon for that…" He said as he made his way to the school. I-Pin sighed behind him and ran towards him, wanting to catch up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSITION SLIDE~!<strong>

_While Lambo and I-Pin are heading off to school, Tsuna had been spending that whole time getting to know Spanner, a few things he found out was that Spanner was an engineering major who attended the Technology University of Millefiore in Italy and was actually on vacation for a while as he took a break this semester. The scene transitions to them sitting in a park, the swings to be exact while they weakly swing back and forth._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna POV<strong>

Tsuna felt like he was having a great time, he enjoyed taking the time to getting to know Spanner. After all, the only real friends he actually had were Lambo and I-Pin at this time, so making another friend surely made him a rather happy panda. Suddenly, he felt the beeping on his arms, noticing that it was stemming from his watch; he had fifteen minutes till school started. Tsuna let out a disappointing sigh. Spanner gave Tsuna a confused look and tilted his head, "Is something the wrong? Sawada?"

Tsuna quickly shook his head and sighed as he stood from the swing. Spanner proceeds to also stand from the swing and walk over closer to Tsuna when Tsuna finally makes a noise, "Oh, nothing really!" He quickly replied, "It's just that it won't be long till school starts. So I should be heading to school now…" He said sadly with a sigh while Spanner shakes his head and laughed.

"Well then, there's nothing we can do now can we? How about we meet up later? What's you're number?" Tsuna smiled and proceeded to write his cell number on a little sticky-note and gently handed the note to Spanner with a smile on his face. Spanner nodding and put the note into his breast pocket on his jumpsuit, "I'll be sure to text you later today so we could meet up somewhere. Sound good?" He said with a smile, petting Tsuna's messy hair. Tsuna laughed as well and blushed embarrassingly, grabbing Spanner's arm and pushing it away gently, " Yeah yeah, I'll be sure to keep myself on alert for your important message Spanner," He finished with a giggle as he grabbed his shoulder bag on the ground next to a pole near the swings, "I'll see you around then, Spanner! It was a pleasure meeting you!" Tsuna said as he ran off to the school, Spanner smiling at him as he ran, slowly saying to himself softly, "Ciao… Tsuna…."

_Fifteen seconds, La~ter~!_

Tsuna had made it to the school in time, walking through the entrance feeling quite refreshing until he felt a tap on his shoulder, and an arm slamming on the back of his head, "OW!" He looked around to see his friends, I-Pin and Lambo. Tsuna smiled at them and waved to greet them. "Good morning you two!" He said happily before taking account that Lambo wasn't wearing the school uniform and instead wearing some strange cow inspired outfit. He decided against addressing it, and completely ignored it.

"Good morning Tsuna!" said I-Pin, slightly a little bit energetic.

"Yeah yeah, Good morning Sawada," Lambo, sounding a little more dull.

Tsuna gave Lambo a strange look and looked back to I-Pin, "Is something wrong with Lambo? He seems less, happier and chill, and more depressed or something…" I-Pin gave a laugh and waved her arm gently, "Oh! It's nothing really, he's just bothered because of what Professor Reboyama did yesterday," She shifted her eye of vision to Lambo, "Lambo, get over it, it was just a joke!" Lambo let out a little, "HMPH", and began walking slowly to the main building of the school. Tsuna followed him closely while I-Pin caught up, "I'm sorry Lambo! Reborn is just really strange. Don't worry about it though, I'm sure it's nothing," Tsuna said much more reassuringly as Lambo sighed.

"Whatever, Let's just head to class already… So, Tsuna, what homeroom are you in?" Lambo asked suddenly as they finally made it into the interior, strolling down the hallways, heading to the Class 1 sections. People noticing Lambo's rebellious attire and laughing at the obscurity. Tsuna quickly replied, checking his little piece of paper, "Oh! Um… Class 1-B…" Lambo suddenly smiled, and I-Pin had a grin on her face as well, while Tsuna looked rather confused, "What's with all the creepy faces?..." I-Pin decided to take the liberty of speaking first, "Well, Class 1-B, that means we're in the same class!" She said rather happily while Lambo wrapped his arm around Tsuna's neck, choking him slightly as he also spoke, "It seems we are gonna make many special memories in this here lovely academy," The last few words said with a little sarcasm.

The trio finally head into the classroom, the sight for Tsuna, was rather normal, there were kids talking to their friends, some kids were sitting on the tables and such. It was a regular sight for the first few minutes before class started. According to the seating chart, Tsuna and I-Pin's seats were more to the back while Lambo's seat was exact front and center, "I guess I'll talk to you guys more when class is over," He said with a smile. I-Pin and Lambo nodded as they head to their seats. Tsuna taking his own seat, which was next to the window, sighing and putting his bag down, he finally made it to school, alive.

The bell finally rang as Tsuna noticed that all of the other kids were dispersing into their own seats, almost like watching a bunch of fishes wandering about in a great amount of speed. He could hear the disembodied whine of Lambo, whining about how come he has to sit in the front. Tsuna sighed, he knew that today was going to be a long day, but for some reason. All he could think about was Spanner, and seeing him again. He couldn't wait, but he didn't know why. It was almost like, if he didn't see Spanner at least one more time today, he would die. What was this feeling in his heart? He grabbed his chest as he felt the door opening and the teacher coming in, and suddenly, the weight on his chest was lifted, however, when Tsuna looked to who the teacher was. His mouth was gaping open and his eyes were opened wide.

"Re…. Reborn…" He whispered to himself…

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn POV<strong>

Reborn walked in, making a grand entrance as all of the little hushed whispers of the students were immediately silenced. Reborn tilted his fedora upwards so that he could see all of his students, smiling deviously when he saw Tsuna in the background, he must be surprised right now. Then again, it was quite easy to tell, considering the look on his face, which made him look like he was constipated. He then looked all over the class and took a large sigh, "Welcome to class everyone… I'm Professor Reboyama and I'll be your homeroom teacher…" His gaze then traced over to Lambo, who was dead front and center. He sighed and shook his head disappointingly as he grabbed a meter stick, and slammed it hard on Lambo's desk, leering at him through under his fedora.

"Mr. Bovino… you are supposed to wear the school uniform not that stupid cow-printed shirt and sandals… I guess I'll have to punish you... Detention, after school," He said emotionlessly as he went to the board to begin to write some stuff down. He could hear Lambo shaking in his desk before hearing him exclaim at him from behind.

"Well you know what I think _Professor_ Reboyama, I think that you're a fucking dick!" He exclaimed as he stood from his desk. Everyone in the class seemed to be surprised; I-Pin slammed her face into the table while Tsuna covered his face, bracing himself. Reborn turned around and looked at Lambo with a dirty look and looked down at his table and smirked, "So… that's how you want to play it hmm Mr. Bovino? How about detention, for the rest of the semester? Yes, that would be suitable considering that you used foul language and disrespected me in class," Reborn said, feeling rather victorious when he saw the vexed expression on Lambo's face, he looked so god damn cute when he was angry. Lambo then sat back down on his desk and behaved regularly throughout the whole class.

After an hour of lessons, the bell rung for the end of the period, Reborn sighed and looked over to his students with a devious expression on his face, "That is all for today class, I will be seeing you all tomorrow," He began to wipe the board, as the students begin to leave. If the schedule that he requested is truly Lambo's, then Lambo's next class should be, P.E. with Colonello… Reborn shook his head, knowing who Colonello is, he'll probably be pulling moves on Lambo… It'd best be safe to follow him to his second period. Conveniently, second period was his prep period. He then left the classroom once it was empty, making sure to feed his pet lizard Leon, the class pet first before leaving and shutting the door, locking it, and closely following Lambo's group.

* * *

><p><strong>I-Pin POV<strong>

"Well, that sure was um… an awkward class period," She said softly while Lambo had an extremely annoyed look on his face, Tsuna's expressions weren't so different either. Lambo finally made out some words, but of course, they were just more insults towards Professor Reboyama, "I don't like that guy, now I freaking have detention everyday after school for the whole bloody semester. How brilliant!" He said whining a bit.

Tsuna sighed, "I know Reborn can be rather, or really, unreasonable, but you didn't make it any better, after all, you decided to come wearing _**that**_ and you were disrespecting him from the first minute. I don't see how you could get away with at least some major punishment." I-Pin nodded, "Yeah, Tsuna's right, you need to show more respect Lambo, how do you expect to get _respect_, if you don't show _respect_." She noticed the confused expression on Lambo's face, it was quite endearing and dorky, and was quite amusing. "WHAT!" He blurted out, "Sometimes I-Pin, you mention the craziest things… Let's just head to our next class… P.E. right?"

I-Pin nodded in reply, "Yep, we just need to head to the gym and change into our P.E. Uniforms… you did bring yours… right Lambo?" and of course, he didn't, to which I-Pin sighed disappointingly, "Lucky for you, I brought a backup pair for you, knowing that you'd screw up. Anyways, let's head for… the… gym…" Her voice slowed down as suddenly, her face flushed to red as she laid eyes on _him_ again. Lambo looked over at I-Pin and tilted his head, "Yo~ I-Pin? Where are you?..." He said as he flailed around in front of her. Suddenly, I-Pin shoved Lambo out of the way, sending him flying to the side, Tsuna watching helplessly as I-Pin stood before Hibari, her face blushing.

"Oh?..." was all Hibari could let out as he noticed her digging something from her backpack. She then pulled out the extra bento she had packed earlier today and bowed, offering it to him, "Um.. You didn't seem to have lunch, so um… Please have this!" Hibari smirked at her and crossed his arms and received the bento from her gently, "Wow… no one has done this for me before, thank you Ms…?"

"I-Pin!" She replied a little energetically, "I know who you are, you're Kyoya Hibari, captain of the disciplinary committee. Thank you for accepting it um… bye…." She ran off back to Tsuna and Lambo, panting, gasping for air as she noticed the smile on Hibari's face as he walked away. Lambo smirked down on I-Pin, "Ahhh, I see now, you're a maiden in love hahah, that's why you packed that earlier. I-Pin finally found someone that she could love, how absolutely…. Cheesy." I-Pin glared at him and felt herself snap on the inside. She did a palm strike on his chest, making him fall to his knees, "You're one to talk Mr. 'I love taking it up the ass by older men'! Gah!" She exclaimed as she stormed off. Lambo on the ground, coughing, feeling the wind knocked out of him, "Ga.. Ma… Nnnnn… I CAN'T… WAAHHAAA!"

Tsuna shook his head and caught up to I-Pin, "Well, I thought it was really sweet of you I-Pin…" He said being much more supportive than Lambo. I-Pin smiled back at him and sighed, "Thanks, but… I don't think he'll ever see me the way I see him… he's a year older and he's…. too cool…" Tsuna patted her back more reassuringly, "Hey! You never know until you try right! Besides, I'm sure if your love for him is strong, your feelings will reach him in no time!" He said, earning a smile from I-Pin, "In fact, I think you gave me an idea for Spanner! Thanks!" He said with a warm smile.

I-pin felt slightly better when Tsuna talked to her, "I am glad to be of service! Wai~t, Who's this Spanner?" I-Pin asked curiously while Tsuna began to laugh nervously, "Hahah, I'll tell you more in P.E., come on, let's head to the gym!" The two hurried over to the gym, Lambo running after them, "Wa… Wait! Don't leave me!"

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSITION SLIDE~!<strong>

_The trio finally made it to the gym, where they had first, had to go to the locker rooms first where they briefly separated so that they could change into their respective P.E. Uniforms, they then met up with eachother once more and gathered up in the gym along with the other students. Among the students however, was the P.E. Teacher, already and prepared for class._

* * *

><p><strong>Colonello POV<strong>

Colonello was pumped for the day. He was all ready in his signature army style outfit, oh yes; he was prepared to whip all of these kids into shape, no matter what condition they were in. He then picked up the whistle and brought it to his lips and blew roughly on it, letting out a loud ear-piercing noise that echoed across the gym walls, "ALRIGHT, Everyone, please go to your assigned rows that are arranged by alphabetical order _kora_," He then pulled out a clip board and began to take roll.

Whilst he was taking roll, he noticed that the boy he had been watching was in his class, much to his surprise, however, Colonello loved surprises, and he loved really cute looking teenage boys, "Alright! For the first part of your warm-up, I want you all to jog around the gym and run five laps _kora_!" He said as he blew the whistle, signaling all of the students to run, he could hear quiet whispers of whining and complaints, he loved hearing those. Colonello then proceeded to lean against the wall, watching as all of the students were jogging. However, the one he kept a real close eye on was Lambo, specifically his ass. It was just so tight and cute, he licked his lips and suddenly he felt a book smacking the back of his head. It was Reboyama.

"What do you want _kora_?" He teased at Reborn as he sighed.

"I don't like you examining what is mine… Colonello," He quickly replied in a rather straightforward and emotionless tone.

Colonello then snickered and leered over at Reborn and had a serious expression replacing his seemingly easy-going one, "I don't see any labels on him, is he truly yours _kora_? After all, unless you actually seduce him, he's up on the market _kora_," He said as they exchanged glares (A/N: This would be the moment when in an anime where two rivals would stare at eachother and electricity would clash XD). Reborn sighed and shook his head, "I see, I guess I'll have to quicken my pace then before you lay your filthy hands on my cow." Colonello couldn't help but to scoff, "Then How about, we make this a little more interesting _kora_. The first one to get Lambo to fall for him will win. And the win will be confirmed when you… let's say… seal the deal… _kora._"

Colonello watched as Reborn seemed to have given it a thought, while he was thinking he heard Lambo's voice whining, "AH, God! My ass is fucking sore!" Colonello smirked and sighed, "No whining _kora_! People who start walking and not jogging will have to do 96 pushups and sit-ups _kora_!" He heard more whines as the students begin to pick up their pace, "So Reborn, what's your answer?"

Reborn sighed and looked at him dead in the eye, "I accept your childish challenge, only because A: It's silly, B: I know that I will win." Colonello smirked and laughed, "This will be interesting… _kora_… Because he has detention with you today, I'll consider that your handicap, because _I _know that you will need it _kora_," He said with a confident smirk as he watched the students were done with their laps and were catching their breaths, "I'll be taking my leave now," said Reborn casually as he left the gym in a cool fashion. Colonello, rolling his eyes, knowing that the game has finally begun, and that his own turn won't be until tomorrow. Time for strategizing his little plan, "Alright! That's good for today; you kids just hang around and do whatever _kora_. I need to plan out some things for tomorrow alright _kora_!"

He said as he entered his office in the far end of the gym. He had a gut feeling though. He knew that Reborn was going to make his move after school, and thought for the worse. He sighed, and then thought to himself while sitting down on his chair.

_I guess I'll have to try even harder._

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo POV<strong>

Lambo was absolutely pooped, he was sweating all over and felt yucky, he then sat next to I-Pin and Tsuna on the indoor bleachers and sighed, taking quick glances over at Colonello. He was really hot, honestly, and he knew he had this thought before, but he wouldn't mind being whipped into shape by him. He sighed and laid back, noticing that Tsuna and I-Pin were having some strange conversation about cherry blossoms and spanners or something.

"Hello? Lambo!" Exclaimed I-Pin, "You always seem to be dazing off bro, whatcha thinking about?" Lambo looked back to I-Pin, snapping back into reality as he sighed. She looked at his angle of vision, the only thing noticeable was Colonello, she then smirked at Lambo and patted his back, "Lambo you devil, I thought you only like Professor Reboyama, but it seems you also have the hots for Coach Colonello. Teehee," She teased as Lambo proceeded to give her a dirty look and sighed, thinking to himself.

_What she said… it was true, but I had to stay strong. Besides, I didn't even know these two people exactly, after all, I only liked them for their looks… Wow_, he chuckled; _I would be considered a horrible person if all I cared about was looks. Maybe I should just wash away these feelings, besides, I had better things to stress out about than meaningless crushes, on teachers at that… This was stupid…_

Lambo noticed that I-Pin and Tsuna were still staring at him, "I have the hots for no one I-Pin. I think I'll focus on other things besides checking out older men," He said while clenching his fist and biting his lower lip. The bell finally rung for the end of the period, and for lunch, I-Pin finally lifted her voice and stood before the two and grabbed both of their hands, "Let's go to lunch you guys! To the roof!"

Tsuna laughed nervously while Lambo sighed tiredly, as the two were pulled all the way up the stairs and up to the roof. Lambo's vision only blurred at the initial shine of sunlight, only clearing up when he noticed the clear blue sky and the nice autumn breeze, "Hmm… Not bad," he muttered to himself before the three decided to set up their little section on the side of the roof as everyone got out the bentos, "Itadakimasu," They all said at once before gorging on their foods.

"Well I-Pin… you over salted the fried egg," Said Lambo in a rather critical voice.

I-Pin gave him a dirty look and kicked him slightly, "If it's so over salted for your taste then why the hell are you still eating it stupid cow," retaliated I-Pin as they exchanged glares. Tsuna looking at them back and forth nervously before he finally said something, "SO um, I-Pin, how come you decided to eat on the roof?"

She quickly replied to him while Lambo was making obnoxious noises while eating, "Oh um, well it's just nice, and peaceful and-" before she could even continue, Lambo caught sight of Hibari taking a nap on one of the buildings, to which, he decided to completely interrupt her, "Ah… I see now, you only want us to eat here so you can ogle all over Hibari," He said with an evil smirk before I-Pin did a heel drop kick on Lambo's head, "Gah! Ga… ma.. Nnnn…. I can't! Waaahaaa!" He began to cry, and suddenly, Lambo noticed that Hibari had woken up and was standing behind them, Lambo slowly turned around with a horrified expression on his face as he heard words coming from a cold voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari POV<strong>

"You have interrupted my sound slumber… Do you think you'll get off this easily?... _Kamikorosu_…" He said while he armed himself with his tonfas. Lambo quickly got to his feet and backed up against the wall, as Tsuna made loud whiny noises in the background. "**EEEEE** I DON'T WANNA GET BITTEN TO DEATH!" He said as tears were streaming down his cheeks, Hibari turned around and gave Tsuna the Icy glare, "So… shall I bite you first?"

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see that girl he saw earlier today who gave him the lunchbox, "I… I'm sorry for my friends disrespecting your alone time… I actually wanted to come up here because I heard that you enjoyed eating on the roof and…" She began to bow politely. Hibari then smirked, "I guess you owe me one then," He said as he disarmed himself and began walking for the door, before leaving however, he called out to the girl, "I-Pin… correct?... Thank you for your lunchbox. It was delicious," He said with a smile as he left the roof to patrol the campus for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo POV<strong>

Lambo sighed as they were left off the hook and fell to his knees, "Damn, that guy scares the hell out of me… I seriously don't see what you see in him I-Pin,"

"He's…. he's… so cool… and he remembered my name, and enjoyed the lunchbox!" Lambo watched with an unamused face as I-Pin passed out, "Geez, I've never seen you in such a girlicious mode before, you've always seemed rather manly to me," He said shrugging before feeling the shock of pain as I-Pin gave him a roundhouse kick, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID COW!" Lambo began to cry and whine.

"Hahah! I can't believe you two are such good friends, but I guess this is why you are such close friends, it's a wonderful sight!" Exclaimed Tsuna with a happy smile before both I-Pin and Lambo stared at him, "Tsuna, you're our friend too y'know," I-Pin said with a smile before Lambo added on to that, "Yeah, besides, I need someone else to tease when I-Pin's not around. So what's this about a Spanner you saw earlier today?" Lambo said with a devious expression on his face as he brushed closer to Tsuna, who had a horrified look.

"He.. he's just a college guy I met on my way to school, it's nothing really, we barely met, and we're just friends!"

Lambo made a, "Pfft," sound and continued, "If you guys are just friends, how come you're blushing when you just barely mention him?" Lambo enjoyed that hopeless and in despair look that Tsuna had. It was just too funny, "It seems that you have a crush on this Spanner fellow… hmm… I wonder…" Lambo thought to himself while Tsuna gave him a confused look, I-Pin, silently watching as she was drinking her water bottle, "What is it, Lambo?" Asked Tsuna in an innocent voice while tilting his head like a confused puppy. Lambo quickly replied, "What's your thought on anal play?"

He watched as both Tsuna and I-Pin's eyes widened, I-Pin in particular spat out the water in her mouth and choked for air, Tsuna gave a disturbed look and hesitated to reply, "Ex… EXCUSE ME!"

Lambo smirked and continued, "You know, if you and Spanner ever got it on, you're obviously the 'uke' in this scenario, so I was just wondering what was your thought on anal-" before he could even finish his sentence, I-Pin gave Lambo a palm strike to the face and yelled at him, "DON'T SAY IT AGAIN! GAH! You pervert!" She squealed as she walked away from the two, "W.. wait I-Pin!" Whined Tsuna as he trailed after her.

"Geez! It was just a joke!" Lambo said with a sigh as he caught up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSITION SLIDE~!<strong>

_After lunch, the trio attended the rest of their classes, by the time school had ended; they remembered that Lambo would be having detention for the rest of the semester. Reluctantly, Lambo decided to follow his punishment and strolled off to Reboyama's room, bidding his friends farewell, unknown of the dangerous horrors that await him in that classroom._

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn POV<strong>

Reborn watched as his prey has slowly strolled in and sat down in his desk while Reborn eyed him from top to bottom, licking his lips as Lambo sighed and slouched on the table, "Alright, let's get this hell over with…" Muttered Lambo as he pulled out a book to read, Reborn raised a brow as he leaned on the edge of his teachers desk, watching Lambo's hands turning the pages, and then shifted his gaze towards Lambo's lips, looking as sweet as candy, Reborn continued to the door and began to lock it and then walked back over to Lambo.

"I see you still haven't decided to change into your uniform. I'm glad you're behaving, but if you keep coming to school wearing that, you'll be in big trouble…" Reborn noticed that Lambo was rolling his eyes and replied to Reborn, "Oh please, I'm not scared of you-," Before Lambo could even finish his sentence however, Reborn slammed both of his hands on Lambo's desk and stared down at him, locking his black eyes with Lambo's shiny emerald eyes, having a straight expression on himself, "It seems you didn't learn when I wanted you to show respect, it seems I will have to further my punishment," He said in a low evil voice, watching as Lambo's expression turned into a horrified one as he got up from his desk and began to back away, "Wh.. What do you mean?"

Lambo began backing against the wall as Reborn only took steps closer to him, snickering when Lambo made a scared noise when he backed into the wall. Reborn crept closer, and looked down on the shorter teen who seemed to get the idea of what was about to happen, "I'm sure you know what I mean, you stupid cow," Reborn watched as Lambo quivered his lips as Reborn began trailing his finger down Lambo's cheek, "St.. stop it!" Lambo then tries to smack Reborn's hand away, only for Reborn to quickly grab Lambo's arm, and proceeded to grab his other arm, pinning his arms above his head, his other hand trailed down Lambo's chest as he leaned forward and sniffed Lambo's hair, shuttering at the delicious aroma.

"I can tell, you like taking care of your hair… cute…" He looked down and used his free hand to grab Lambo's chin, forcing them to face eachother, examining his flustered face, "Your stupid face is just so damn cute…"

"Wha… why are you doing this!" he asked as he was completely at Reborn's mercy.

"Why?..." Reborn replied, snickering as he moved his face closer, "Because I feel like it…" He says as he moves in and places a soft kiss on Lambo, his free hand placed on Lambo's ass, grabbing it possessively, earning a soft moan from Lambo, Reborn smiled down at Lambo while their faces were millimeters away.

"You're so gorgeous… Lambo."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW~! The Hunt Begins!<strong>

**(The quotes are for Ch2, not for the Lemon Chapter 1.5 "You Can't Rape the Willing", check Authors Note for more info)**

"Hey Lambo, are you alright? You've been acting strange all morning…"

"What! Of, of course I'm fine! Heheh…"

"What did Reborn do?"

"Um, here you go Kyoya… you're bento for the day…"

"Why thank you, Ms. I-Pin, I will be sure to enjoy this one as I did yesterday."

"Th… thank you!"

"No… Thank you…"

"YOU DID WHAT _kora_"

"Well, I decided to take the preemptive strike, hope you don't mind Colonello."

"Fine _kora, _I guess it's my turn."

"What are you doing here Lambo? It's lunch time."

"I want you to, to.. stay away from me!"

"Did you come all the way here just to tell me that? Ah, I see, you're not satisfied enough, do you enjoy getting raped? Besides, unless you have forgotten, you'll be having detention with me, for the rest of the year. So in case you hadn't realized, we'll be spending, **a lot** of time together…"

"A lunchbox? For me?"

"Yes erm… Spanner, I'd like you to have it, I'm sorry if my cooking sucks…"

"Hahah, you're so cute when you're blushing!, but I'm sure whatever was made by your hands, will be delicious…"

"Lambo wait! What's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong! I just wish everyone would stop kissing me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I've decided that I'm going to make a Chapter 1.5, it'll be a pure lemon of the little encounter of Reborn and Lambo that occurred at the end of this part of the chapter! However, I want to play it safe and will write the chapter on live journal. I've only read a few lemons, so I'll try my best! I'm just trying to warn ya'll first. So I'll put up a LiveJournal link in the beginning author's note of Chapter 2.

PS: I hope that the story seems alright so far. I'm sorry if the story is slow, I'm trying to ease into things for now, but it will pick up, let me know if I'm going slow. Otherwise I'll keep writing crap XD Thanks for all of the support, you are all wonderful! I'll try to get chapter 1.5 and chapter 2 done soon. With love and care!

- _pattykinz_


	3. Gaiden 1: You Can't Rape the Willing

_**Chapter 1.5: You Can't Rape the Willing**_

**Author's note: T**he reason why I posted this up was so that I could share the link to Chapter 1.5 on Live Journal! So if you're interested please test out my first lemon, I'm happy I could share it with all of you, because you guys are amazing!

http: / / pattykinz123. livejournal .com/ 522 .html

That's the link, just get rid of the spaces! If you like it, please let me know if you can by reviewing here or if you have a livejournal account, feel free to comment on it and let me know if you liked it or not, it would be much appreciated! Mention you're FF screen name too so I know which one of you guys are which! Thank you for the support, and I would like to repeat, you guys are just so amazing! I will try to get chapter 2 updated on here soon!

PS: I decided to just reupload this chapter this way so that i can just upload chapter two afterwords, so it could be less confusing! Anyways, With love~!

- _pattykinz_


	4. Chapter 2 The Hunt is On!

_**Chapter Two: The Hunt is on!**_

**Author's note: **I have finally finished this damn chapter! It was actually loads of fun making it. I went through a short writers block period, but after listening to some KHR OSTs and reading you're lovely reviews to boost my confidence, I decided that I must finish this chapter! You guys have no idea on how awesometastic you are! This started off as a little test story in my opinion, but thanks to the reviews, even though I only got a few, it totally got me pumped! Also, I've listened to the inquiries onto, "Where is Yamamoto and Gokudera! They're Tsuna's besties too!" Well in the universe I'm writing in Tsuna has yet to meet them, but I'm probably gonna introduce both of them in the next chapter, any ideas you could list in the reviews would be nice :D anyways, this chapter takes place the day after the last chapters end (or more accurately last gaiden chapter, but you didn't need to read that if you didn'y want to :D) just so you guys won't get confused, Also, this chapter will be slightly darker than the other chapters, you'll see when you read! Anyways, Let the story finally begin~

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo POV<strong>

Lambo looked around to see that he was in a hazy room full of mist; it seemed to be like a setting for a scary movie of some sort, "What the hell?" Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him, pulling him backwards and feeling a broad chest behind him as he felt the strange sensation of someone sniffing his hair and suddenly, he felt husky breathing at the back of his neck, hearing a voice that he tried to forget, "You're so gorgeous… Lambo," Lambo, terrified as he knew it was _him _He whined as his eyes began to tear up, "No… No… NO!" On instinct, he let out a terrified scream as he woke up from his nightmare in cold sweat, taking a deep breath to look beside him to see I-Pin's face, looking worried for some reason, she was already dressed in her uniform.

"Lambo! What the hell's the matter with you! God, you had me worried sick you stupid cow," I-Pin scoffed as she crossed her arms looking down at him. He gave her a confused look as he sighed, _It was only a dream_, he thought to himself, feeling relieved, only to see I-Pin worried again, "Ewww it's I-Pin~!" He teased as he shoved her gently, her eyes glared at him as she smacked him upside the head, "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she sighed, "Why do I even bother," Lambo stuck his tongue out and laid back sighing himself.

"Well I should be getting ready too, see you in a bit Ew-Pin," He said with a childish wink as he went to go get ready, before he left the room he could still hear her voice nagging at him, "Don't call me that! We aren't five anymore!" He also heard a scoff from her and rolled his eyes and yelled back at her, "WELL I DON'T WANT TO GROW UP, I JUST WANT TO STAY INNOCENT!" He screamed as he turned around to yell at her. He saw as I-Pin's eyes widened with an even more worried look, "What?" She asked as she stood up.

"N.. NO! I'ma take a shower! No peeking you pervert!" Lambo screamed as he ran into the bathroom and locking the door, falling to his knees and sighed. Why was he acting so strangely, he did feel like he was five again, he hasn't become this hyperactive since… well since he was five, but how come it acted up now? What was going on? Lambo didn't understand… _Could it be from what happened yester-_, before he could even finish his thought, he shook his head and began taking off his clothes, _What am I thinking, nothing happened yesterday, yeppers, nothing_, He took a deep breath as he looked into the mirror, noticing the several hickys and kiss marks Reborn left on him yesterday, _Wait… no! These aren't kiss marks or hickys, just bug bites, yeah, bug bites, how would Reborn be able to give me a hicky or kiss marks anyways?_ He tried to convince himself, laughing to himself for thinking such a though. He stepped into the shower, turning the tap all the way, feeling the scalding hot water brush against his pale skin, steam producing in the process.

He began cleaning himself roughly, rubbing absolutely everywhere, making sure he wasn't missing anything then suddenly he felt arms around him again and heard that low voice, "You forgot… down here… stupid cow," He squealed as he felt hands trailing down his chest down to his crotch, he blushed and felt something inhaling his neck, like a mad dog of some sort. He suddenly let out a small moan as he feels Reborn stroking him, letting out smaller moans after that, arching his head back as Reborn placed his head on his shoulder and bit down on it, forcing a loud moan out of Lambo, "I love the erotic sounds you make… It turns me on," He whispered seductively.

Lambo whined and tried to scream, but no sound came out, the only sound that could be heard was him moaning, he closed his eyes as tears trailed down, feeling himself about to blow, "Oh… you're so close," Reborn teased as Lambo let out a reply, "Reborn.. you… you bastard!... Gah," he tried to make out as he began to feel shocks of pleasure and heard those painful words again, "You're so gorgeous… Lambo," He let out another moan and felt himself cumming all over himself and the shower, then hearing Reborn's snicker, screaming out as he heard knocking on the door, "Lambo! What the fuck! Are you alright!" It was I-Pin's voice.

Lambo's face was a flustered red, it was just another day-dream, but then he looked down, and right where Reborn's hand was stroking was his own hand, the orgasm was real, it wasn't just a dream. He backed against to the wall and shut the shower off and tripped out of the shower, hitting his face on the tile, "O ow ow ow," he whined as he grabbed his towel and began drying himself, looking at himself in the mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with me…" He muttered as he quickly got dressed in his uniform and blow dried his hair, exiting the bathroom to notice Fon and I-Pin staring at him with worried looks, "What's up guys?" Lambo asked innocently as if everything was normal. I-Pin glared and poked at Lambo, "No! What the hell is up with you, first you scream and moan in your sleep, then I hear you moaning Reborn's name in the bathroom and you screamed! And to top it all off, you are acting just strange lately!" She exclaimed as Fon's kind look turned into that of a worried father and grabbed Lambo's arm, a fierce look upon his eyes, "What did Reborn do?" Asked a worried Fon, locking eyes with Lambo as Lambo looked away, "Nothing happened _Mom_, geez!"

Lambo tried to let go but then was held against the wall by Fon, "Then explain these," Fon growled as he pulled down Lambo's school uniform, and revealed a kiss mark on his chest, Lambo blushed and looked away. "What the hell!" Exclaimed I-Pin as she dropped her bag, "What did that pervert do to you Lambo!"

Lambo began tearing up as he shoved Fon away and quickly grabbed his bag, "NOTHING HAPPENED!" He screamed as he made it out the door and began running towards the school, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I-Pin POV<strong>

I-Pin growled angrily and grabbed her own bag, "God, why is he being such a damn idiot, pissing me off!" She sighed as she remembered to pack Hibari's bento as well, hearing Fon's voice behind her, "I-Pin… please look after Lambo," He had a worried look on his face, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I'll have a talk with Reborn after school today when I pick Lambo up from detention…" I-Pin nodded and was putting on her shoes, "Yes father, I'll protect that idiot! No need to worry here!" She smiled as she made her way out the door.

She sighed as she picked up her pace, she needed to catch up to Lambo and corner him, he can't run away forever. By the time she got to the school gate, but no sign of Lambo or even Tsuna for that matter, she stomped her feet and snapped angrily, where could Lambo be. She sighed as she began making her way into the school, and suddenly, she caught sight of Hibari walking in front of her. She let out a blush and took a deep breath walking towards him and shyly touching his shoulder, "Um… Kyoya?"

Hibari turned around and smiled down at her, she blushed and looked off to the side, "Well… If it isn't Ms I-Pin, It's nice to see your sweet face compared to all of the other herbivores and small animals I see on a regular basis," He smiled while gently touching the end of one of her braids, I-Pin smiled and blushed at the same time, "Oh, thank you, you honor me too much, erm, I actually wanted to just give you the bento Kyoya, I'm kinda in a hurry to find my idiot brother Lambo, and…" She pulled out the special purple bento out of her pocket, shyly bowing and handing it to him, she looked up to see his smile, "Why thank you Ms. I-Pin, I will be sure to enjoy this one as I did yesterday," He said with another smile as he held it close to him and petted I-Pin, who quickly replied with a, "Thank you!"

"No… thank you…" He replied back sighing and held her close, I-Pin flustering an even deeper shade of red, "I don't know how I should repay you for such kindness that people don't show me regularly… I will find a way soon, until next time…" He smiled as he walked away, I-Pin blushed as she felt her legs becoming goo, _He's soo dre~amy, now I gotta go find Lambo!_

She turned around to see the regular group of preppy and snobby girls that I-Pin met in one of her classes. They rather annoyed her because they were the stereotypical girls that only got in here because of money and were absolute bitches. The one that annoyed her the most was their leader, Sakura.

"Hey look, it's I-Pin, the commoner! She's also a manly martial arts freak! Kyahahah," She giggled her obnoxious laugh as I-Pin clenched her fists. "What the hell do you want Sakura, I have no time for your bitchyness, I need to find Lambo," She tried to pass them but the three girls blocked her way, "Saay, isn't he that really hot guy who came into school with that weird cow-printed shirt? He's totally hot don't you think girls?" The other girls nodded as Sakura continued, "It's hard to believe that Lambo has to live with you, having such a manly sister must suck!" The three of the girls laughed as I-Pin tried to suppress her urge not to punch her, she didn't want to get suspended or anything, that would disappoint her father. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I really hate seeing you hanging around Hibari like you guys are all close, what are you, his little whore? He must have a thing for ugly and manly girls Kyahahahah,"

I-Pin was having a really hard time controlling herself, but she mustn't show weakness, if she gets mad or irritated, she will only be giving these girls what they want, she then took a deep breath and asked nicely, "Can you please leave me alone Sakura, I haven't done anything bad to you, so I see no reason why you should be picking on me," _You little bitch, _She wanted to add, Sakura smiled and quickly replied to her, "Well I-Pin, if you could hook me up on a date with your brother, maybe I'll stop pestering you, what do you say?" She asked as she shoved I-Pin against the wall, I-Pin grunted as she recovered her balanced, growling at them. "Besides, if you say no, then I guess someone is going to get their school uniform all dirty. Kyahahahaha," And there was that obnoxious laugh, I-Pin was trying her best to hold in her anger, but was just the last straw.

She proceeded to shove Sakura away when they tried to slap her and glared down at her then back at her lackies, "Okay, for your damn info, Lambo is gay, and to add on to that, he's of the taking it up the ass, catcher variety, which means he's the woman in the relationship. And even if he was straight in some alternate parallel universe, he would never go out with a snobby, heartless bitch like you. Hell, I'd rather be considered ugly on the outside, then hideous on the inside like **you**. Secondly, if you dare say another word about Kyoya, then I will bite you to death, ten times harder. Furthermore, try to find another cheesy laugh, kyahahaha? Really? You're fucking kidding me, just no, it's not even cute. You're lucky that I don't want to get suspended and that I actually have morals or else I would've already beat the shit out of you and your little girlfriends. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go my class and actually study so I can become successful in life and not some drop out who will be working the corners in the downtime like you will be!" She took a deep breath before recovering her nice sweet girl composure, "Have a nice day~."

She smiled sweetly after taking a deep breath and grabbed her books and her bag and stormed off, leaving the snobs to think about what she said. She felt like a weight was lifted from her chest as she finally made it into homeroom, noticing Lambo hiding his face on the table, Reboyama-sensei was already here, yet Tsuna wasn't here? She wanted to worry about that later, she walked over to Lambo, glaring at Reborn a couple of times, and looked back at Lambo, smacking him upside the head, "Don't you dare leave me alone and storm off you idiot!"

"Gaaaah! Ga… ma.. nnnnggg…" He whined while holding his head and sighed at her and looked away. I-Pin's aggravated face only grew as she tried to smack him again but then heard Reboyama-sensei's voice as he walked in, "Class, to your seats," He said as he sat on his table, Lambo then laid down his head, face down. I-Pin gave a worried look, it makes things worse that he has to sit up at the front. She sighed and gave Reboyama a dirty look as she made it to her desk and sighed, plopping down on her bottom and setting the bag down, paying attention to class, she then looked to the desk in front of her, Tsuna's desk, seeing as it was empty, _That's weird… Reboyama's here, then where's Tsuna?_ She thought as she brushed the thought away and continued to pay attention.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSITION SLIDE~<strong>

_Meanwhile, the whole time Lambo was having trouble with his traumatic experience with Reborn and I-Pin searching for him and her encounter with the snobby girls, Tsuna had been home all morning long, sick and in bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna POV<strong>

Tsuna had woken up once more, feeling like utter crap, how the heck did he get sick again? He didn't do anything dangerous yesterday, only meeting Spanner, how could he have gotten sick? Whatever the cause is, he felt so bad right now. At least he didn't have to go to school today; major plus, but suddenly, he remembered a major downer… He was supposed to meet Spanner at the park and fix him a bento! What was he going to do… He had to text Spanner, they traded numbers yesterday afterall.

_Sorry, Can't meet you at the park today when I get out of school, because I'm sick at home,_ he texted while sitting there waiting, and surprisingly got a quick reply from him. He opened his cell book and checked the message, _Aw! Poor thing! That's alright; you should get some rest, _he texted back to which Tsuna groaned. Gah! He was so perfect… waiting… what was he thinking? Perfect? That made it sound like he had a crush on Spanner. Funny thought really, like he had a crush on Spanner, Tsuna ignored it and texted back to Spanner, _But I've been sleeping all day, and class started already, and I was supposed to give you something today, but now I can't…_, He texted back, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, setting the phone to the side and then washing his face when suddenly, he heard a jingle and a vibration.

Tsuna dried his hands on the towel and checked the message, _Then how about I come kidnap you hmm? ;) It'll be fun! _Tsuna blushed when he read that but proceeded to reply just as fast, _Sure! Um, Let me prepare that gift I'm gonna give you 'kay! Just meet me in front of my house in like an hour!_ Tsuna smiled to himself as he texted Spanner the address to his house. He then stood there and realized he had to be ready! Tsuna quickly jumped into the shower and turned it on, not even caring that the hot water is scalding him; he quickly cleaned his body and jumped out of the shower after finishing. He then pulled on a white polo t-shirt and black jeans and socks, he let out a short sneeze and wiped his nose.

Tsuna made his way down the stairs, his mother should've gone shopping already. He then stepped into the holy kitchen where his mother creates all of the heavenly food that he was blessed for eating. He first washed his hands and followed the instructions I-Pin gave him, So he made a simple bento that had rice with meat, and the side dishes being some steamed vegetables, fried rice and octopus shaped sausages. It was lucky that Tsuna always watched when his mother would cook, so he wasn't that bad, although, this would be considered the first time he ever cooked for someone. He thought he might've cooked the eggs a little bit but that couldn't matter right now!

He continued to wrap the box in a decorative cloth and tied it with a bow, suddenly, hearing his phone jingle and vibrate again. Looking at the phone and saw it was a text from Spanner, _I'm here Tsuna._ "Crap Crap crap!" Tsuna exclaimed as he put the bento into a plastic baggie and held it onto him. He put on his sneakers and let out another sneeze before opening the door and locking it behind him. Suddenly, he turned around to see Spanner with a really cool black, orange and green motorcycle looking like thing, except it didn't seem to have wheels; he suddenly heard Spanner's voice, "Ahh, Tsuna! Over here!"

Tsuna smiled sweetly at him, earning another blush from Spanner as he usually did whenever he smiled. He then walked over to him and checked out the unknown automobile, "What is this Spanner? It looks like a motorcycle but where are the wheels?" Spanner snickered and quickly replied, "That's because this is my latest invention, I call it an air-bike, it can't really fly but it can hover, it's faster than any motorcycle that I know of, and it runs on electricity, just a little something I concocted for school. I call this model, the King Mosca, I don't know but, it just has a nice ring to it."

Tsuna looked at him with amazement, he built _**this**_thing? That was just amazing as to which Tsuna clapped his hands in excitement and giggled, "That's so awesome Spanner!" Spanner smiled also and blushed embarrassingly, who seemed to have finished the lollipop in his mouth already, but quickly replacing it with another, Tsuna couldn't help to chuckle, he's always seen with that lollipop in his mouth. "So Tsuna, wanna go to the usual place so you can show me your gift in that thingie?" He asked pointing at the baggie, to which Tsuna couldn't help but to smile and nod, getting on the back behind him as suddenly an arm came from the back of the motorcycle and placed helmets on both him and Spanner to which Tsuna just had to comment, "Spanner! This is so cool!" He said with a smile as Spanner smirked and replied back, "Hold on tight!" Tsuna nodded and held onto him like a woman would to the male lead in those action movies, making sure not to squeeze too tight or else he would be choking him.

He then felt the bike lifting from the ground gently and began zooming down the street, he enjoyed the ride actually, there was no rumbling from the ground, and he felt like he was traveling in super speed. He felt like he was in the future or something, it was all just to cool for words. In a matter of mere minutes, they already made it to the park where they had first met and talked. Spanner parked the airbike and hopped off along with Tsuna as they both placed the helmets on the seat of the bike, "Pretty cool huh?" He said with a smile on his face, to which, Tsuna could only make a little noise while nodding to him. They made their way a big tree where they could both sit next to eachother.

"So what is this gift Mr. Tsunayohshi Sawada?" Spanner asked, teasing at Tsuna's name, "I'm sorry, I just love your name, it sounds great when rolling off the tongue, especially when I shorten it to just Tsuna…" Tsuna smiled and blushed at him and reached into the plastic baggie for the bento, holding it out to Spanner with an embarrassed blush on his face, "Um, here Spanner, for you," He said with a smile as Spanner shared the smile back before taking it, "A lunchbox? For me? You really shouldn't have gone through all the trouble, you're sick after all, you shouldn't be making food," He said with a smile as Tsuna quickly retorted.

"It doesn't matter if I'm sick or not, and it wasn't trouble! It was for you after all, and don't worry, I washed my hands so you won't get sick. I'm sorry if my cooking sucks though, it's the first time I made anything for anyone," He said shyly looking away, only to earn a rather curious look from Spanner as he held Tsuna close and kissed his forehead, "Silly, Whatever you make from those beautiful hands of yours must be delicious, and I am truly honored to be the first to taste the amazing dish created by the one and only, Tsuna Sawada," He said as he held Tsuna closer, Tsuna only blushing and lightly trying to push away, "Erm… Spanner…" Spanner quickly let go and blushed himself, looking away, "I'm… sorry Tsuna… that must've freaked you out…" He said with a sad look on his face as to which Tsuna replied in a happier tone, "No, I'm not freaked out, just not… not used to it yet…"

He earned a smile from Spanner who opened the box and smelt the food, "Then I'll make sure we ease into it, let's get know eachother first 'kay…" Tsuna smiled, he could already tell Spanner was aware of the little crush he had on him, and it wasn't a secret that Spanner felt the same way, but he was right, easing into it would be nice. He felt himself being held closer to Spanner's broad chest and could hear him exclaiming about the food, and began eating it all up, sticking the Lollipop he had in his mouth into Tsuna's mouth, to which Tsuna blushed and looked up at Spanner, "Don't worry, I make those myself, they're really healthy so it should help you get better!" He said happily as Tsuna smiled back and leaned onto him, licking the Lollipop, tasting the strawberry flavor, and the distinct taste of another flavor, being Spanner's flavor, it sounded kind of creepy, but Tsuna knew it was there, besides, it was in Spanner's mouth after all.

After about twenty minuites, Spanner finished the food, and Tsuna already finished the lollipop. Spanner let out a quiet burp and praised Tsuna for the food, "Wow! I love Japanese food, then again, I love Japanese everything," He said looking down to Tsuna and smiled, "Especially cute Japanese boys…" He said before he placed a soft kiss on Tsuna's lips, to which Tsuna blushed like crazy, but he felt himself kissing him back, it was a soft and pure kiss, and after Spanner pulled away, Tsuna realized something and covered his mouth, "Gah! Fir… First kiss!" Spanner's eyes widened and blushed deeper, "Erm.. I'm sorry, I couldn't, control myself! I apologize Tsuna!" Tsuna blushed back too and held Spanner's hand that was waving in front of him, "No need to apologize Spanner… It's okay… really," Tsuna said reassuringly with a smile. Spanner blushed and also smiled before he set the bento to the side and held Tsuna closer and smiled at him, "I love you, Tsuna." Tsuna blushed and looked up at him, "I… I…" Spanner chuckled and interrupted him, "It's okay, I don't need to hear it yet… Because I know I will hear it everyday soon…"

Spanner smiled down at him as Tsuna felt bad, but suddenly, he felt Spanner placing his lips on his, softly opening his mouth as Spanner eased his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, the two wrapped in a passionate kiss under the morning sky as Tsuna fell on his back, Spanner ontop of him and grinned, "Tsuna… I'm tired…" He laid on Tsuna's chest and suddenly passed out, he must've pulled another all-nighter for that bike. Tsuna then caressed Spanner's curly short blonde hair and rested under the tree with him.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSITION SLIDE~<strong>

_While Tsuna was off playing hooky and is sick from school, having a little date with Spanner, I-Pin and Lambo had a rather quiet class period, yet it seemed like it lasted forever. When the bell rung, the two quickly made it over to P.E. and changed into their P.E. clothes and got to their lines and formations for warm-ups. Reborn took this time to go visit Colonello, to give him a little heads up and inform him on such things._

* * *

><p><strong>Colonello POV<strong>

Colonello was dressed in cargo-pants and a white tank-top, a military bandana wrapped around his blonde spikey hair as usual as he watched his students line up. He took close watch of Lambo and tilted his head, he seemed less whiny and energetic as usual. It just seemed rather off. He took a sigh and blew on his whistle and yelled at his students, "Alright! You know the drill, ten laps around the gymnasium, _kora_." He heard a whine from one of the students, "But I thought last time was like five?" To which Colonello blew the whistle, "Would like for me to make it twenty?" No one asked and began to run, noticing as I-Pin was helping Lambo jog. Suddenly, Colonello noticed Reborn going into his office, to which Colonello sighed and enter his office, "What is it Reborn, _kora_."

Reborn smiled at Colonello, Colonello unsure of what Reborn was thinking but it seemed to be rather evil. He sighed at Reborn and closed the door and leaned back on it, staring down Reborn, "I just thought I'd like to let you know that I stole the stupid cow's virginity," He said casually as he drunk some of Colonello's coffee. Colonello's sharp, aqua eyes widened as he slammed the table, "YOU DID WHAT!" He said it so loud, he could feel that students outside were wondering what's going on. Reborn snickered and looked up at him, "In your terms, I took a preemptive strike. In regular modern terms, I pinned him down and fucked him during detention yesterday, hope you don't mind Colonello," He said sinisterly as Colonello became aggravated and stomped on the ground and exclaimed at him, "It's a 'Make Lambo fall for you' contest to see who could be with Lambo first, not the 'Let's rape and traumatize Lambo' contest where he'll hate you forever, _kora_!"

Reborn leered through the shadow of her fedora up at Colonello and smiled innocently, "Oops, didn't realize," He said equally as innocent when Colonello sighed and covered his face, "Poor thing, no wonder he's been acting weirdly, look what you did! How am I supposed to flirt and romance him now!" Reborn smirked and stood up from the chair, "It's a contest to make him fall for you after all isn't it? I just simply played my cards right to give you a hard time. Besides, you're already at a disadvantage because now, he knows how good I am at it, and trust me, he will be back for more," he said as he sipped from his coffee. Colonello, smacking the coffee out of Reborns hand, the cup, shattering as the coffee pooled on the floor and screamed at him, "Lambo is not just some whore Reborn! He's a teenage boy! _Kora_, you can't just use techniques that you normally use for women you like to use Reborn, I'm not going to let you use Lambo like that… That's my resolve, that's why I'm going to win!" Colonello exclaimed at him as Reborn only managed to snicker once more.

"Good, now you're pumped, this will make things more… Interesting… I'll be taking my leave now, good luck on your turn today, You'll be filling in for me after school today, if you know what I mean," He said with an evil snicker as he left the room. Colonello sighed and exited the office too, watching as the students were all tired from running, "Everyone, you can take a break now _kora_, and Lambo, can I see you in my office?" Lambo nodded and walked in obediently.

Colonello walked into the office as Lambo sat in the chair, Colonello sat across from him and sighed, "I'm worried about you _kora_, you haven't even complained and you lost that entire spark you had… Although, after what happened yesterday with Reborn, I wouldn't blame you," He watched as Lambo's eyes widened at Colonello, "What are you talking about… Nothing happened…" Colonello scoffed and laughed a bit, "No use hiding, Reborn told me everything… how are you holding up?" Colonello asked, only to hear Lambo reply in a harsh way, "Why would you care!" Lambo asked, Colonello nodded, what he said was kind of true. Lambo didn't particularly know Colonello and vice-versa, so it was normal for him to feel this way, "I'm just worried because that could affect you permanently, and clearly you're still traumatized, _kora_… Just calm down and breathe okay? You've been tense with all that pent up emotion that all happened so fast, just breathe _kora_, okay?" Colonello said, trying to be kinder and friendlier, grabbing Lambo's hands. Lambo looking at him strangely, "Why are you helping me?" he asked as he looked away.

"Because I want to help… I may not know you, but I care about you deeply, I don't know, it's just something about you that just clicks right when I see you…" Colonello said blushing only to hear a snicker coming from Lambo, looking back at him as he noticed the smile on Lambo's face, "Is that some cheesy pick-up line from a movie? Hahahah, either way, I think it's cute, thank you Colonello, even though it's kind of weird that another teacher is flirting with me. I must be jailbait am I?" He said teasingly as he stuck a tongue out, a smirk crossed Colonello's face. He's back to his regular self at least, "Well, I guess you could consider it like that. It's your fault for being too cute for your own good," He said with a smirk and a snicker as he noticed a blush appeared on Lambo's face, "Y.. You idiot! Don't tease me like that," Lambo said sighing and looking away, Colonello clenched his fist as he grabbed Lambo's chin with his other hand, unable to hold back, "Oh.. but I'm not teasing… _kora_…" Lambo blushed as suddenly, Colonello moved in and laid a passionate but soft kiss on Lambo, pulling away quickly and blushing to himself.

"I'm sorry about that, just had to taste something sweet, and you were the only thing sweet around, _kora_" He blushed as Lambo bursted out laughing slapping his knees and the table next to him and took a deep breath, "Wow! You're so cheesy! Hahah, a lot different than Reborn," Colonello raised a curious brow, "Different in a good way or a bad way?" Lambo smiled at him and stood up, "That's for you to find out! The bells gonna ring, so I hope we can talk more sometime out of class maybe? I need to do something right now."

Colonello nodded and waved as Lambo left, Colonello quickly got up, forgetting to tell him something, he then yelled after Lambo, "If you ever need anything, like if you need me to protect you from Reborn, then you just tell me, and I'll set him straight," he said with a smile as the bell rang. The class left the gymnasium. Lambo smiled at him and nodded, running off to lunch. Colonello sighed and thought to himself, for some reason, seeing Lambo so happy like that, all because of what Colonello did, he blushed and held his face, snickering while whispering to himself, "Heheh too cute..." But then something worried Colonello. He's needs to do something. Colonello suspected something and left his office, following close behind Lambo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo POV<strong>

Lambo actually felt a lot happier since the day had begun. He felt a lot calmer, that was for sure and now he could confront Reborn about the whole incident yesterday. He noticed that I-Pin had walked over to him, it was only until now that Lambo noticed that Tsuna wasn't at school today, "Um.. Hey I-Pin, where's Tsuna?" I-Pin gave him a dirty look and sighed and gave him the 'Are you kidding me?' look and he smiled innocently, "So wanna head up to the usual spot?" She asked him as he smiled, "Naaah, I'd rather not watch you ogle over Hibari all lunch long, besides, Tsuna's not around to torment. SO I'll leave you to that by yourself, maybe you guys can actually eat lunch together, y'know, all lovey dovey like!" He said with a teasing smile and sticking his tongue out as she blushed and sighed, "You're going to talk to him aren't you?" Lambo knew she meant Reborn as in 'him', he nodded as she nodded back as she left for the roof, looking back at Lambo for a moment as Lambo waved to her. She waved back and disappeared through the corridor.

He began to over to the homeroom class and took another deep breath and opened the door, noticing Reborn as he always was, drinking his coffee. Lambo swallowed hard and walked in, however, before he could even say anything, it seems that Reborn already caught sight of him and opened his mouth first, "What are you doing here Lambo, it's lunch time…" He said while taking another sip from his coffee. Lambo took a deep breath and answered him, "I came here to tell you, to stay away from me, and not become involved with me outside of class, or else I'll, I'll report on you!"

Reborn snickered, laughing, Lambo was being serious, but he could tell that Reborn only saw this as a joke, "I'm serious Reboyama!" He only smiled and stood before him and looked down on him, caressing his hair and spoke out in his deep voice, "Did you come all the way here just to tell me that?" Lambo looked away, "Ah, I see, you're not satisfied enough, do you enjoy being raped?" Lambo's eyes widened as he avoided the question, "I see, you're one of those kinky types who enjoys being forced down in those scenarios, such a pervert Lambo…" He said as he sneaked his hands to touch Lambo's lips, to which he quickly reacted and slapped his hands away and backed away, "You're the pervert! You raped me when I said no!" Reborn shook his head and embraced Lambo, trapping him in his arms and held him close, faces millimeters apart as he whispered to him, "I love how you act like you didn't enjoy it, it just makes me love you so much more…"

Lambo's eyes opened in disgust as he struggled away, managing to shove him away and backing up against the wall, where Lambo could gather his footing and get in a defensive stance that Fon taught him, "Love? Love my ass, you only loved having your way with my body!" He exclaimed only for Reborn to reply again, "And **you **loved the way **I** had with **your** body, you can't pretend you didn't, I can already see it in your eyes," Lambo blushed and looked away, it's not true, however, before Lambo could even gather his thoughts, Reborn continued, "Besides, unless you have forgotten, you'll be having detention with me, for the rest of the semester. So in case you hadn't realized, we'll be spending, **a lot** of time together…" Lambo shot an angry glare at Reborn and pushed him away as he noticed that he was creeping closer, "You perverted bastard. If you try anything again, I'll get Colonello to take care of you, because unlike you, he's actually nice!" Reborn shot him a confused look, whispering to himself, "Colonello?" He began to snicker as he looked back at Lambo. Before Reborn could say anything, Colonello had walked into the classroom.

"Reboyama-sensei, have you been pestering the students again? Kora." He said with a smile as Lambo suddenly felt safe, only for Reborn to smile at Colonello, "Why yes, I am, and we were just talking about you Colonello, then again, you would already know considering you followed the boy all the way over here. I can't believe you were serious when you wanted to bet 'Who would Lambo fall for first' or something like that, you should've just had your way with him while you could and get on with your life, besides, it's not like you'll like him for too long. The only reason you even bothered making that bet was because I displayed interest in him. I wonder if you truly love him at all," Reborn said as he drunk from his coffee, finishing it up. Lambo immediately shot Colonello a confused glare, "Bet?" He repeated.

"You bastard!" Colonello screamed at Reborn as Lambo grabbed his bags and began to walk away with his bags, Colonello trying to stop him by holding his hands, "No, Lambo wait, it's not-" Lambo slapped his hands away and screamed at him, "Not like what! I thought you were different from him, but you're only like him, no, even worse, you pretended to be a nice person. But you're only after one thing!" Lambo screamed at him as tears began to well up in his eyes, Colonello tried to grab his hands again, "Lambo, please listen-" Lambo quickly struggled his way out, "Don't touch me!" Lambo screamed as he pushed him away and left the classroom, feeling possibly worse than he did this morning. God, why did he have to attract creeps? He growled to himself as he angrily ate his lunch in the bathroom and headed to class. He'll have to cry to I-Pin when he sees her at home today.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn POV<strong>

"Well, things did turn out to be quite the show," Reborn snickered as he prepared all of his papers as Colonello walked up to him and punched him across the face, Reborn showing no emotion on his face as he rubbed the bruise, "Ow," As Colonello screamed at him, "Why did you have to do that! Don't you care how he's feeling at all, he's going to be depressed now!" Reborn scoffed as he shot Colonello a glare and screamed at him, "Oh, so what, you're afraid that your chances of wooing him are down now that he hates you possibly worse than me?" He exclaimed as Colonello quickly replied, "You're still talking about that bet? Can't you see that I really do care for him?" Reborn scoffed once more as he sat back down in his desk, "I just tell it how it is. If you don't recall, you only got serious with him because I told you that I rather fancied him as well. Besides, you know absolutely nothing about Lambo," He said as he was punched again, this time, so hard that his fedora fell off.

"Like you know him any better _kora_!" Reborn snickered when he tried to make a comeback as he glared at Colonello, "Lambo's favorite things to eat, Ice-Cream, Takoyaki's, sweet candies, and finally, grapes, he likes the green grapes better. He loves watching super-sentai, sailor moon and pokemon. He is also a fan of Shoujo and Shonen manga. How do I know all of this? Because I was the one who found him, when that boy ran away from his real home! I helped Fon raise him indirectly without him knowing of me, but I knew of him." Colonello gave Reborn a confused look as he backed away, "W.. what do you mean _kora_."

"All those stories about him being kicked out were only a lie, he ran away from his home when he was five because his father was sexually abusing him, his mother tried to help him run but his father killed her, so he just ran. And I just happened to be walking to Fon's house that night, and I found him, took him there and that's how he came to live with him. Don't you talk to your old friends from high-school at all?" Colonello had a confused look and looked down at himself and quickly replied, "Why the hell should I believe you?"

Reborn smiled and teasingly replied, "Then ask Fon yourself, oh wait, I forgot, you two ended in bad terms, it was truly a gross relationship, the relationship that almost ruined what all seven of us had, we had a strong friendship, and you just had to be selfish and date him, because you liked his face. And now, almost none of us talk to each other anymore. Ever heard from them at all? Did you even go to Luce's funeral?" Colonello shot him a crazy look and held him against the wall, "She… she's dead?" Reborn laughed and smiled, "This shows some friend you are Colonello. You weren't even invited to her funeral. How fitting, You're lucky that I don't beat the fuck out of you right now Colonello."

Colonello backed away and held himself Reborn, opening his mouth now as he looks down on him in disgust, "Don't you see now Colonello? You're **selfish**." Colonello shook his head as he stood up on his feet again, "I've changed over the years, I just couldn't find everyone after school ended, we all grew apart and-" Reborn quickly interrupted him, "We didn't grow apart, we cut you out."

Colonello's eyes widened and shook his head, "Whatever, this has nothing to do with Lambo!"

"Oh, but this has everything to do with Lambo, it's history repeating itself. Like when you and Fon started dating. That only happened because I showed a small interest in Fon, and you quickly went after It like a selfish brat, getting bored after the first few weeks and breaking it off," He said with a sigh as he sat back down in his chair.

"It's not like that anymore, I've changed, really, I really do love Lambo!" Reborn felt like a little twig snapped inside of him as he grabbed Colonello and pinned him against to the wall, "How the hell can you love someone if you know **nothing** about them?" Colonello struggled to no avail, "I know that he's a nice fellow who deserves someone who would take care of him!"

Reborn rolled his eyes as he continued, "That's seriously the end of all you know about him, that's the allure that lured you in to love him? My fucking ass, the only real reason why you showed slight interest was because of his face, like Fon, and also like Fon, you only got dead serious when I showed subliminal interest in him, and that spark of interest is what caused you to become serious! You only "love" him because he's **mine**," Reborn said bluntly as he let go of Colonello and continued, "I've loved Lambo for ten years. I helped him find a parent that would truly take care of him, someone nice that I knew would treat him right, I watched him from afar ever since then. Nothing will get in my way, not even that stupid bet that you put on!" Colonello stood there in silence.

"Now, I told you I took you up on your bet because I knew I would win, and I meant that seriously, it wasn't a bluff, or a joke. Now, if you are still thinking of having some chance to go after Lambo, then I'll give you time so that you could get to know Lambo, and if you fail to do even that, then you lose. I want you to actually know him, if you are going to be serious about him, then at least get to know him… Don't worry; I'll apologize to him for you…" Reborn sighed and rolled his eyes, he truly was a saint, Colonello looked at him, utterly confused, "Wh.. why are you helping me?" Reborn sighed and looked away, "Because even if I love Lambo to death… I'm not the type he should be with… You, I believe you can truly take care of him, once you get into it for real, not because of other factors…"

He said, clenching his fists, Colonello gripped his own hands and looked up at him, "I see… you love him enough to know that you're not good for him… Reborn… you're amazing… I… I'm sorry… About the whole Luce dying, about how I made you guys cut me out and-" Reborn began to smile a bit as all of the built up tension disappeared, "Yeah, about that, I was just joking Colonello. I didn't mean it when Luce died, she's happily living with her daughter Aria in Italy. And we didn't cut you out, you cut us out, I was just trying to mentally attack you so you could listen to me, but I think I took it too far…" Colonello began to laugh as well with Reborn, "You son of a bitch, so that all meant nothing?" Reborn sighed and continued, "Well, all that about history and me taking care of Lambo was true. I knew that unless I shocked you somehow, you would've just ran out of here planning to woo Lambo… But instead of wooing him, I want you to know him. You're lucky you have all year for that."

Colonello nodded at Reborn and sighed, "Thank you Reborn, I owe you _kora_… You truly love him… I'll take care of him, I promise, I'll try my best to actually fall for him… I'll be going now, see ya sometime, _kora_." Colonello left as Reborn sat there gathering his thoughts. He knew at this rate he'd be driving Lambo straight into Colonello's arms, but it'd be better for him. If any constellation, at least Reborn got the chance to be intimate with Lambo, even if it will possibly be the only time, he was glad to be Lambo's first. He snickered remembering what Colonello said, "Hell yeah you owe me you lucky son of a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>I-Pin POV<strong>

I-Pin was spending the lunch with Hibari, but then the bell rang, and before she knew it, Hibari disappeared. She sighed but that's how he is, he's never late to patrol or class. He really loves this school. She sighed as she began walking down to the rest of her classes, knowing that Lambo is in neither of them. She took a sigh as she went to her World History AP, Lambo would be having World Cultures right now, which was basically the regular version of World History. She honestly hated this class; it was the same class she was in with those snobby bitches. Surprisingly though they weren't as annoying, which I-Pin slightly worried because she didn't know what the hell was going on. She shrugged and payed close attention to the lecture as class ended.

She decided to meet with Lambo for a bit because their lockers were close with eachother so they had enough time to switch books and stuff. As she made her way to her own locker, she noticed Lambo looking ever so upset, worse than he did before. When Lambo caught sight of I-Pin it seemed that he worked a smile and tried to fake it. She walked over to him and began to open up her locker.

"What's up bro?" She asked as she was twisting the combination. "Nothing much, just the fact that the whole Colonello and Reborn actually showing me attention was because I have a pretty face and that of some stupid bet. Who am I thinking that I could actually be 'in love' with any of those guys, their like Fon's age, and Fon's like… our mom!" I-Pin snickered than sighed, and finally opened her locker, but then a note came flying out. It said from Hibari to I-Pin, "What the hell is that?" Asked Lambo as I-Pin slowly picked it up.

"It says, I finally found the way I could repay you I-Pin, would you like to go on a date with me? Meet me at Namimori square at the fountain at about 4pm? And don't forget that delicious bento of yours and we could go on a picnic. With love, Hibari" I-Pin read with a smile on her face as she blushed like a fan-girl, "Oh.. my god… HE ASKED ME OUT!" She jumped and twirled and noticed the strange look on Lambo's face to which she stopped and blushed to herself, "Sorry, I shouldn't be so excited with all the stuff you're going through. Lambo smiled at her and patted her back, "Naw, it's cool, I like seeing you happy like this, I'm happy you found someone who would appreciate you. Enough about me, I just hope you choose your clothes carefully, with your sense of fashion, he'll be embarrassed to be seen with you~!" He teased.

I-Pin smiled but also glared, at lease he was back to his regular self again, he always seems to find a way of bouncing back. The bell rung as she looked at the time, "Well then, I'll see you tonight after my date, until then, take care bro~bro" She teased him as she kissed him on the cheek. She noticed the smile on Lambo's face before he began wiping his cheek and teased her, "Ewww it's Ew-Pin kisses Groossss~" He stuck his tongue out as she messed up his hair and ran off, feeling absolutely chipper.

After school, ended, she left Lambo to his detention and went straight home getting dolled up for the date, even cooking another bento box. She only had another hour to get fully ready. After done getting ready, she was dressed in a beautiful Chinese Qi Pao, while her hair is in Chinese style braids. She smiled to herself as she grabbed the bento and made her way to Namimori Square.

When she finally got there, she took a little seat on the large circular fountain, waiting for Kyoya to come. It began to rain soon after, getting slightly annoyed but then sighed to herself, "A little rain never hurts anybody!" She exclaimed as couples would walk by and birds would fly by. She waited.

An hour pass, what could delay him so much? It was already 5 o'clock, the rain still poured. She made sure to keep the Bento box safe. She was dripping wet. Another hour passed, she still waited as night began to fall. She clenched her fists, knowing that Kyoya had stood her up. She began to cry tears and sob in the rain as she stood up, preparing to go home until she heard that disgusting laugh and voice, "Kyahahahah Oh my god, you actually fell for it! Stupid slut!" She turned around to see Sakura and her little posse, I-Pin couldn't believe it, why couldn't she have seen through the note before, "Look at you now, your ugly dress is all ruined! Kyahahahah You really are stupid, what can I expect from some commoner who doesn't belong here!" She continued to laugh with her posse as they were hiding under their umbrella's. They noticed I-Pin's bento and grabbed it from her I-Pin struggled but the other two girls held her back, "What's this? This is your bento? How cute.." Sakura said as she threw it to the ground and smashed it with her heel, laughing again with her annoying laugh. I-Pin stared at the smashed bento and sighed, all remorse disappearing from her system as she looked at Sakura with a faint look, as she used judo and aikido flips to get rid of the two girls that were holding her back, knocking them out as Sakura's eyes opened in fear.

"I like your plan Sakura, it's very clever, however you forgot that Kyoya only refers to himself as Kyoya when he's speaking to me, that's how close we are. We are friends. And honestly, from what I know of Kyoya, he would never have a date in such a crowded place like Namimori square. I cried because I wanted to get your hopes up when you found me like this, but honestly, I knew in the back of my head the whole time. Also, you also forgot one thing. We're not on school grounds," She explained as I-Pin smirked evily. Watching the fear in Sakura's eyes as I-Pin walked home after beating the shit out of her, heading home in the cold rain with a sigh, talking to herself.

"Although, it would be nice if the real Kyoya did ask me out on a date…" And suddenly she felt an umbrella cover her, she turned around to notice Kyoya wearing his school uniform as always but holding the umbrella for her, "What was that? Ms. I-Pin, is that an offer?" I-Pin blushed as she looked away, "You look beautiful tonight by the way, it was a shame it was wasted today," He said with a warming smile as I-Pin blushed harder, "How long were you hear? Kyoya?"

Hibari laughed as he grabbed her hand and laid a soft kiss on her lips, I-Pin blushed but didn't want to push him away, after he did pull away he held her close, "The whole time… I noticed you looking really happy and that you had a note with you. That and I saw Sakura sneaking the letter into your locker" He gagged at the name Sakura for a moment before holding I-Pin closer, "St… stop, you're gonna ruin your uniform," She muttered as she looked down and smiled down on her, "A little rain never hurts anybody…" He smiled as she smiled back, walking her back to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSITION SLIDE~<strong>

_Meanwhile the whole time I-Pin was doing her own thing when school ended, Lambo just went straight through detention, going through his own ordeal as I-Pin went through hers._

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo POV<strong>

Lambo walked into the gloomy detention room, for some reason, Reborn not saying anything or even greeting him, rude son of a bitch. He sighed as he read through his books. By now, I-Pin should already be on her date. How sweet, if only he could find a nice date. Lambo began to doodle in his notebook, he drew a rudimentary sketch of Reborn and Colonello and gathered his thoughts. Even though this was all a bet, Colonello seemed nicer, maybe if they were to actually know each other, they would be compatible, besides, he had this air that Lambo felt comfortable around with, he needed to apologize to him, and maybe set up a real date where they could get to know eachother more.

It began to rain; he had hoped that I-Pin's date was going alright.

He then looked at the other drawing of Reborn and sighed, why should Lambo even give him a chance, he raped him, when he said no, yet, during that heat of the moment. Lambo felt something inside of him, that actually felt intimate rather than just meaningless rape. But it was just meaningless sex wasn't it. Lambo didn't feel anything else besides his body react, well, that's what he thought, and he knew that Reborn didn't feel anything right? He only wanted to have a good time, and brag that he took his virginity… That's the only way, none of them didn't feel anything else besides the body part, right? Oh he was so confused, he took a quick look at Reborn as suddenly, Fon had come in.

"Lambo, I'm taking you home early," Lambo looked at him strangely began to pack his bags, Reborn finally opening his mouth, "Hmmm May I ask why?" Fon sighed and had the calm and tranquil look on his face, "Let me walk him to the car, I need to talk to you when he waits," He said bluntly and looked over to Lambo, "Let's go Lambo."

Lambo followed him out and into the parking lot as Fon asked him bluntly, "Lambo, tell me if something is wrong, I'm your guardian and I will try my best to make you feel better," Suddenly, Lambo felt a spark flash inside of him as he tried to defend himself, "Nothing is wrong!" He shouted as he looked down remembering Reborn's kiss and then remembering Colonello's kiss, "I just wish everyone would stop kissing me…" Fon nodded as he left the keys in his car, "I'll go talk to him for a moment okay, you stay in the car." He said as he had left and ran back into the school. Lambo felt lazy and decided to wait, but then he got bored. He grabbed the keys and thought, he couldn't drive, and he wasn't that stupid. He left the car and locked it, walking back into the school, hearing screaming and shouting coming from Reborn's room, mostly Fon was shouting.

_What the hell is going on?_ Lambo thought as he ran over to the door way and hid, eavesdropping on their conversation, "Why can't you just tell him how you feel Reborn, You've always been there when he was growing up, when we needed money you lent it to us to help us, hell, he couldn't even get in here if it wasn't for you. His grades are not as well as I-Pins!" He heard Fon's voice, _Well thanks a lot mom, love you too_. He smiled and sighed but thought about the other things he said. The reason why he was here… was because of Reborn? And what did Fon mean by telling him how he feels? He noticed Reborn ignoring Fon sipping his coffee, Fon now irritated grabs the coffee from him and scolds him again, "Why do you always have to do everything in a Roundabout way? You've loved him for ten years for crying out loud, you found him when he ran away and you gave him a home, my home. Why can't you just get over your pride and tell him you love him!" Lambo snapped… Reborn was… the same man who found him when he ran away from home… Lambo's memory was hazy, but he remembered that the man who found him wasn't Fon, but brought him to Fon's household. It can't be Reborn and, he actually loved him? What was going on?...

Suddenly, he heard Reborn add on to Fon, "Because I can't! Can't you see if I wanted to be with him, I would've come out and say it. But Lambo is too good for me, I'm involved with way too many people and I don't want to drag Lambo into my hell. He deserves someone like Colonello. He has changed for the better Fon, even after _that_ incident. I think you should at least give Colonello a chance. I can't just blatantly say, I love you…." Suddenly, Lambo noticed that Reborn spotted him, but ignored him. Lambo couldn't take this anymore. He was just so confused. He felt his brain hurting so much, he just didn't want to think anymore. He felt like, he was melting in lava. He limped down the hallway and heard a voice, "Yo! You okay? _Kora,_" He looked up as his eyes became foggy, "Colonell…o…" He passed out as he felt himself being lifted somewhere, somewhere warm and gentle.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW~! Is it a Date?<strong>

"Where the… hell am I?…"

"At my place _kora_"

"Father, where's Lambo?"

"Um, he had to do a project at Tsuna's house; he'll be home tomorrow…"

"You better treat him right Colonello, or else Fon will kick your ass."

"Um… Spanner, how do to guys have sex?"

"Um why do you ask?"

"What if I told you I wanted to do it with you?"

"WHAT THE HELL!... HE'S AT COLONELLO'S HOUSE!"

"I-Pin Don't worry, besides, you should do something more fun on a Saturday"

"Like what?"

"Call that mysterious enigmatic boyfriend of yours~."

"He's **not** my boyfriend!"

"So um, I'm sorry, can't we just start over and go somewhere so that we could get to know eachother better?"

"I would actually like that, I wouldn't mind, truly falling in love with you, _kora_

"Don't tease me! I'm not a child!"

"You're cute when you're blushing! _Kora. _But how about a carnival?"

"Sounds awesometastic!"

**Author's note:** Whew, so glad to get this done, I think it came out pretty good, sorry I was late! I'll try to update soon but then I'll be busy doing real life and personal stuff things for most of summer, so don't kill me if I don't update, I truly do!

Also! I need **your** help, clearly by the previews, Yamamoto and Gokudera still haven't been introduced yet, that's where you guys come in. I don't really know the best way I should introduce them, so in the reviews let me know if you have any ideas on how I could introduce them in Ch.4 since Ch.3 will have a lot of stuff going on. Or let me know if I should just write another story, spin-off to this one that focuses on only them? I don't know, I suck at these things! Please help me out! You guys are amazing, thank you for the support, and honestly, I'd be nothing without your support~! Thanks for supporting my first newbie fic, with love and I hope to update soon!

- _pattykinz_


	5. Chapter 3: So is it a Date?

_**Chapter Three: Is it a Date?**_

**Author's note: **Alright, I finished this chapter. I've been a really bad person because all I've done for a week was play Persona 4 and 3 (4 is far more superior imo, best SMT since Innocent Sin) and stuff. SO I decided since it was going to be a week since my last update that I was gonna pull through for this chapter and hope my muse kicks in xD Sadly however, I was late because I couldn't get my muse running, hopefully I could make this a weekly series every Tuesday or Wednesday, if I keep up my work of course. Which I highly doubt with all the stuff that's coming up for me in real life. Anyways~ I would like to thank DeatheStar for suggesting I should make Yamamoto and Gokudera teachers because I'm introducing them in the next chapter. I think that's an awesomelicious idea!

Enjoy! I apologize if it was short, I wanted to get this one updated. I promise that the next one will be great! And thanks for all of the support.

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo POV<strong>

"Where… the… hell am I?" Lambo thought as he opened his eyes slowly, he felt his head hurting real bad. He tried thinking back to last what happened… He looked at himself, he was still dressed in his uniform, but he had to think back… He was in a car with Fon, he wanted to talk to Reborn or something, and then… Lambo followed him, but then… it was all a blur. His head hurt so much. Is this what a hangover felt like? He never drunk but his head hurt like hell. He looked around in the room, everything was all military based. What the hell, he would never decorate a room like this, but he knew someone who would… He hops out of the bed only to fall to his knees. He didn't want to be here, but he wanted to at the same time. _Wow I must be a fucked up B with the side of itch_, he thought to himself as he looked up to see the door opening. Colonello walked in wearing his regular attire, a camo jacket over a black tight muscle shirt that seemed to show off every physical feature in his chest and in his abs, which made Lambo blush. He was so doing this on purpose. Suddenly, Lambo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Colonello's voice.

"Oh… You're awake _kora._ I found you unconscious at the school and thought I'd bring you here so that we could actually talk, so you could hear things from my mouth. So I can tell you my side of the story…" Lambo stared at him blankly and shrugged, "Is… is everything true? Just tell me that and don't lie to me, please, I want to hear the truth from your mouth…" He heard Colonello sigh as he sat on the bed. Lambo got up and sat next to him. He noticed Colonello struggling and resting his head in his hands as he suddenly heard words coming from his mouth.

"Yes. It's true, that's what it was like at first but. When I saw more of you, it made me think, 'This is more than just any stupid bet, I could probably fall in love with this kid, just give me some time, and I will take care of him'. Though I was only displaying interest for all the reasons Reborn said, I was truly, slowly falling in love with you Lambo, and honestly, I….." Lambo couldn't help but to smile, Colonello did seem like a nice guy after all, but still, Lambo didn't know him at all, he couldn't just blindly rush into this thing. He let out a sigh and grabbed Colonello's hand and sighed happily at him, "I think we should get to know eachother better. How about we start as regular friends outside of school and nothing more! Then we can ease into this, knowing everything. No more secrets! Promise!" Lambo said as he cutely and childishly held out his pinky finger. He noticed Colonello laughing at the childish promise but he ended up pinky promising too. "I would love to actually fall in love with you Lambo. We can start as friends. I truly would like that."

Lambo took a sigh as Colonello moved in and tried to kiss him but Lambo put his finger in the way and smiled, "Friends don't kiss like that Colonello!" He noticed Colonello pouting a bit but he began to lick around Lambo's finger affectionately, "You're no fun Lambo…" Lambo let out a sigh and thought of an idea and smirked at Colonello, "If you'll be a good boy, maybe I'll give you a prize," Lambo said as he winked, Colonello sighed as he moved in and stole a sweet kiss from Lambo's lips sticking his tongue into Lambo's mouth as Lambo tried to push away but stopped resisting. Colonello then pulled away and rested his forehead on Lambo's head and smiled down at him. "That kiss is special, it was my motivation, so that I could fall for you, and so you can fall for me…" Lambo blushed and looked away and muttered to himself, "Way better kisser than Reborn…" It seems Colonello heard because he started to laugh. Lambo started to laugh to and sighed trying to think to himself until suddenly, he heard Colonello's voice once more, "How about we go to the Autumn festival next month? That could be a great chance to get to know eachother."

Lambo couldn't help but to nod, "Fine Colonello, it's a date," He noticed the excited look on Colonello's face but pushed him away when he moved in all close, to which Lambo smirked at him, "A friendly date you wild animal!" Lambo said with a wink as he got off the bed, hearing Colonello laughing and suddenly holding Lambo from behind, "Friends can flirt can't they?" Colonello asked like a child as he gently nibbled on Lambo's ear as Lambo blushed and let out a small moan, biting his lip, "Yes, but only verbal right now, so can you please stop groping my crotch and my ass!" Lambo said with a laugh as he freed himself from Colonello. He really did know how to make a person feel good though. "So um… what do you want to do?" Colonello asked politely, "After all, I think it's too soon for you to go home, how about we watch some anime? We could talk to eachother at the same time, get to know eachother better."

Colonello laughed nervously as Lambo smiled at him cutely, "I would like that, which one would you like to watch? There's a bunch that I like!" Colonello smirked and put in a dvd into the big screen tv as he looked back at Lambo, "I dunno, a friend showed me it, it's called Excel Saga, I heard it's fucking random but hilarious hahah." Lambo smiled and sat down on the couch in his room, "Can't wait to see what this is about…" he shivered a bit, the fall was already starting to get cold, even though summer already ended, he sighed and felt that Colonello noticed his shivering. Colonello had sat down and cuddled closer to Lambo. He decided to let this slide as they both began to watch the ridiculous anime talking to eachother at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn POV<strong>

(A/N This POV takes place from where the last chapter left off when Lambo was whisked away and happening at the same time as the above POV was going on)

Reborn saw a glimpse of Lambo before he scurried off into the hallway, he wanted to stop him but he decided against it. He looked over at Fon who had a worried look on his face, "Reborn, you'll only get worse like this, you can at least tell him, and leave it at that!" Reborn sighed and rolled his eyes, "I wish I could but… I don't want to drag him into the hell I live in. You of all people should know that I'm no good, even for your son, there's no turning back for me, there's nothing I can do about myself!" He screamed at Fon again as Fon retaliated by screaming back, "Yes you can! Check yourself into freaking rehab! A drug problem doesn't go away by itself, especially something as dangerous as Ecstasy! It's not as harmless as it seems Reborn! You can die from it!" Reborn shook his head and punched the walls.

"You think I don't know that! My willpower is so weak, I raped Lambo for gods sake, that's how weak I am. I'm using that last bit of my willpower to stay away from him, and act like he doesn't exist…." Fon sighed once more and grabbed Reborn's shoulder, "You can't keep this up forever… Reborn… Please, help yourself first. I'll help you, it's the least I can do for helping me raise the kids since I don't know **forever**, I want you to confess to Lambo, at lease let him know your real feelings, and then I want you to get your sorry ass into rehab. And for your info, if Colonello fucks up with my kid, You, will be the one to pay, then I'll kill him later afterwords, got that?"

Reborn gulped and began to sigh, "You're so serious Fon, talk about Mother Bear looking out for her child" he felt Fon glaring at him, "I'm serious Reborn! I will murder both of you!" Fon said as he took a deep breath to calm down, stretching his arms out and wrapping them in a prayer hand as he took another deep breath and sighed heavily, "Anyways, I heard Colonello and Lambo in the hallway… He must've taken him to his place, conveniently next to my home," Fon said with a sigh. Reborn chuckled when he noticed that he rolled his eyes, he's never like this unless it came to his kids. Fon's honestly, one of the best moms out there. Reborn chuckled again before replying, "Don't worry, I made sure that Colonello will treat your child right. He'll do a much better job than I ever would. I don't deserve someone as special as Lambo… Colonello I think does, after all the crap he's been through after all," Reborn said as he cracked his neck and stretched around hearing Fon sigh once more, "Reborn… At least confess to him the next time you see him, and like I said, I want you to check into rehab and quit teaching, all of this stress is no good for you…" Reborn smiled and put Fon in a headlock and nuggied him, "Yes yes Mother, no need to worry. Anyways, let's head to your place and drink and we can ask I-Pin to make some of her delicious Ramen~" He said childishly, earning a chuckle from Fon as the two left school.

Reborn rode on Fon's car, it wasn't a long car ride, Fon's dojo was only a few blocks away. As they got there they see I-Pin waiting in the front yard, practicing her martial arts. She noticed him and gave him a dirty glare before looking to Fon, glomping him like a child, "Father! Um… why is Reboyama-sensei here? And where's Lambo?" Reborn sighed and watched as Fon and I-Pin walked into the house first. He wanted to smoke a bit before heading in. He knew how anal Fon was about cigars, it was mostly because Lambo hates the smell of cigars. He pulled out a cigar and lit it up with his lighter and sighed, sticking in his mouth, inhaling slowly as he heard a loud scream coming from Fon's house, "WHAT THE HELL….! HE'S AT COLONELLO'S HOUSE!" Reborn snickered as he exhaled, blowing his cigar smoke into little loops as he crushed the cigar against a trash can and throwing it in. He began to make his way into the dojo.

The first thing he saw as he walked in, he heard Fon trying to calm her down as suddenly, he noticed something projectile launching at him, it was a dish plate. He quickly ducked and stuck his right arm up and grabbed the plate before it could hit the wall and shatter. He sighed heavily and stood back up, noticing a hyper raging I-Pin flailing around as Fon tried to calm her down, "Please I-Pin, you should calm down and not worry about Lambo, after all, tomorrow's Sunday right? Maybe you should make plans with your enigmatic boyfriend who's your senpai! Yeah you should go and do that!" He said as I-Pin suddenly stopped when Fon mentioned some boy. (A/N After playing Persona, which is like a JRPG about Japanese high school kids, I found that the only weekend they get is Sunday, I believe hahah I'm just gonna go by that!)

Suddenly, the aura changed in the room as he noticed the flustered blush on I-Pin's face as she looked away embarrassingly, it was a rather amusing sight, but a blush looked cute on her, "He's **not** my boyfriend!" She screamed as she ran up to her room. Reborn couldn't help but to chuckle, "It seems you found her kryptonite. I'll use that as an excuse the next time I make I-Pin mad" Reborn said calmly as he sat down in the living room. "Can I get you anything?" Fon asked politely as Reborn quickly answered. "Espresso, you know it's my favorite~" Fon smiled as he made his way to the living room to make espresso for him. Reborn sighed and sat on the couch, it's been a while since he's come visited Fon. After all, it would be kinda awkward if Lambo was around. But Lambo must've been enjoying his time with Colonello. Reborn looked out the window. It was getting late. He wondered what Lambo was doing right now. He always wondered about him whenever he was bored. After all, his only real interest, is Lambo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo POV<strong>

They spent a few hours of watching Excel Saga however, it was starting to get dark out. Lambo really wanted to watch more though, the anime opened up rather strangely, there was a girl who was just screaming "Across!" and then gets hit by a car, then the people watching the scene were breaking the fourth wall! It was just extremely random and every moment was a WTF moment, it was just the thing Lambo needed to lighten the mood between him and Colonello. He actually learned a lot of interesting things, like how he always wanted to be in the Italian COMSUBIN, but gave up a while back. That was truly an interesting thought, and would explain why he always wore military stuff and acted like he was some dictator at some boot camp.

Lambo looked at the time on his phone and looked out the door, it was getting dark. He looked over to the TV and sat a bit closer to Colonello as the two silently watched as the episode ended, "Whew! Wasn't that amazing! _Kora_." Lambo laughed as he stood up and stretched around. "Yes it was! I'm gonna have to watch more on youtube when I get home! Speaking of home, I think I should be leaving…" Lambo saw the frown on Colonello's face as he sighed, "I understand, _kora_, it's getting late. I'll walk you home." He said with a smile as Lambo nodded and smiled a bit cheerfully, "Thanks."

The two exited Colonello's home, Lambo looked around to realize that Fon's Dojo was rather close from here. That was rather convenient. The two began to make their way there, "So, you liked it right? I told you, Excel Saga is fricking hilarious, but I never get the plot hahah," Colonello said as he laughed, Lambo laughing along with him, "What plot!" He exclaimed as the two laughed, Colonello then wrapped his arms around Lambo's side and pulled him in, crashing their bodies together as they were walking. Lambo couldn't help but to blush and slightly push away, "What do you think you're doing?" Lambo said as Colonello looked down at him as he stopped walking, Lambo slightly confused. Colonello smiled and turned his body so that they were facing eachother, "I'm just preparing for our goodbye kiss" He said with an evil grin as he moved in and laid a sweet soft kiss on Lambo's lips, making Lambo blush even more, however strangely, Lambo didn't resist and actually kissed back, and pulled away to breathe and sigh, blushing and looking away, embarrassed. "Don't tease me… I'm not a child…" Colonello smirked as he grabbed Lambo's lower back and pressed him closer to him, Lambo blushing.

"Hahahah, you're so cute when you're blushing… Anyways, tomorrow's Sunday right? How about we hit the carnival? It'll be another good chance for us to hang out and get to know each other more? Hmmm?" Colonello said with a grin and Lambo sighed and replied, "I'll ask my mom, he'll probably say yes but just know, it's **not** a date okay!" Lambo said looking away, hearing Colonello's snickering and pulling Lambo into a soft kiss again, opening his mouth as the two locked lips, Lambo breathing heavily as he felt his knees getting weak, he backed up to the wall as Colonello kissed him harder, he closed his eyes let Colonello ravage his mouth as they both struggled for air. Colonello then pulled away leaning on Lambo and resting his forehead on Lambo's shoulder as Lambo looked up to the sky, "This is so not what regular friends do," He said with a slight giggle as he heard Colonello giggling too, "Well, we're more than just friends aren't we…" He said as he moved his face in close for another kiss as Lambo moved his head to the side, dodging him, "Maybe later, now we are just friends okay. So until then, no kissing and no groping my ass!" Lambo said as he felt Colonello's hands wandering around him as he pulled away. He let out a sigh and smiled at him, "Fine then, but when we do end up together, I will show you how much I love you, every day, and I don't care who's watching, and soon, you won't be able to resist!" Colonello said with a wink as Lambo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well aren't you confident…"

"Well, anyways, I should be leaving, tell your mom I said hi, and I'll pick you up noon tomorrow. See ya then, my cute little cow," He said with a smirk as he walked off. Lambo sighed and began walking into the Dojo, _he sure knew how to flirt_, he thought as he opened the door and walked in, "I'm ho-" His eyes widened when he noticed Reborn was in the living room drinking some coffee again with Fon talking to him and noticing Lambo, "Oh! Lambo there you were!" Fon said smiling as he got up and hugged him, Lambo hugging him back but kept looking at Reborn, "Why is he here?" Fon smiled and sighed, "Well, we just wanted to reminisce about old times."

Lambo nodded and suddenly heard Reborn's voice, "Did you have fun at Colonello's?" He asked as he sipped his coffee. Lambo sighed and replied politely, he didn't have the energy to be a brat to Reborn for now, "Yeah it was great, I sure had a lot more fun hanging with him than any time I spent with you." Lambo said as he walked upstairs to his room, hearing Fon apologizing to him downstairs. Lambo didn't want to deal with Reborn right now, not until he apologized for what he did to him at least, whatever, he had to look forward to tomorrow. He opened the door to his room, but before he could even do anything he felt a feet smash into his face as he fell backwards, "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I FUCKING WAS YOU STUPID COW!" Lambo rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Oh I-Pin, you're too overprotective, I'm not a baby anymore, I can make my own decisions and mistakes and I can help myself out of them.

Suddenly Lambo felt hands grasping onto his school shirt as he was thrown into his own room as he faceplanted into his futon, luckily he had some cushioning. "I don't give a shit! If you go somewhere and hang you at least call or text me. I don't trust anybody anymore after fricking Reboyama had his way with you. Besides, I think Colonello is just as sketchy as Reboyama! Grah Lambo! Why do you have to like older men who are pervs and creeps!" Lambo stopped her and sighed, "Dude seriously, I'm fine, Calm your tits and go run off to your loner boyfriend." He grinned at the blush on I-Pin's face but she grabbed Lambo's neck and held his face close and looked at him dead in the eye, "Listen! I love you okay!"

Lambo smiled and sighed, "Good for you~" But then suddenly he felt himself being shaken furiously as he heard I-Pin's raging voice, "HEY, I SAID I FUCKING LOVE YOU, AND I EXPECT FOR YOU TO SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO OR ELSE I'LL FUCKING STICK THIS BO-STAFF STRAIGHT UP YOUR-!" Suddenly, Lambo heard Fon's voice, "Is everything alright up there children?" and then I-Pin took a breath and spoke out in a calm cute voice, "Just fine father!" She then dropped Lambo as he fell on his ass, rubbing it, "Oww… I landed on my wallet…" He then watched as I-Pin left the room, waiting at the door as Lambo rolled his eyes, "I love you too I-Pin" He felt a smile coming from her as she left the room and closed the door.

Lambo couldn't help but to let out an extremely tired sigh, it had been an long day, and all he needed right now, was rest. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. He got up and slipped into his cow-print pajamas and then lastly slipped into his bed and went to sleep.

**The next day~ **

Lambo tried to sleep in, it was a Sunday afterall, however, he got a text that vibrated his phone and woke him up. He sighed as he looked at the phone seeing that it was Colonello. He decided to open it up, reading, _Good morning, I can't wait for later, it's gonna be sick __**kora**_. Lambo snickered, did he really have to add that kora at the end of the text? Oh well, guess it was just a habit of his. He decided that this was the best time to take a shower. He got up from his futon and was about to head to the hallway however, when he opened the door, he sees Tsuna. He was wearing an orange hoodie with jeans, "Hey Lambo! I need some advice!" Lambo smiled and sighed, "Can it wait after I'm done with my shower?" Tsuna giggled but then Lambo noticed that the shower was taken, "Damn that I-Pin…" I-Pin walked by and glared at Lambo, "What about I-Pin?" Lambo's eyes widened and looked at the bathroom, "If you're here, then who's in the bathroom? Fon's making breakfeast, so the only person that could possibly be in the shower would be…" Suddenly the door opened as hot water steam seeped out, Lambo tilting his head to see Reborn, his hair somehow already spiked backwards like usual as he wore a bathrobe.

"EEEEEEE! Re… Reborn! What are you doing here! Was this where you were last night?" Reborn chuckled at them and looked away from Lambo, "Well I hung out here last night and I thought it was too late so Fon offered to let me sleep on the couch… Anyways, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Lambo was confused, it's like Reborn didn't know he existed, he didn't even say anything when Lambo came home last night except, did you have fun with Colonello? What's his deal? Well, whatever, Lambo shouldn't be wasting his time wondering about people like Reborn.

"I'm not gonna shower yet, I'ma wait till all of the Reborn cooties are gone before I step foot in there… Anyways Tsuna, what is it that you want?" Tsuna smiled giddily as he hopped on the couch in Lambo's room, he was blushing, Lambo was utterly confused, but I-Pin seemed to have an idea or something. I-Pin walked into Lambo's room too as the trio began to sit in a triangle formation on the futon.

"So, what's up man? How come you look like a maiden in love or something? Like some squealing fangirl, even more than I-Pin and Hibari, geez!" I-Pin hit him gently as Tsuna looked like he was struggling to find words. "Well, you see, you know that I'm in a relationship sort of with Spanner and…" Lambo interrupted, "Wait, Spanner's this college guy right? You sure he ain't sketchy? Maybe he's just after your innocence, I mean look at you Tsuna, you're like the ultimate uke!" I-Pin began to laugh a bit as Tsuna tilted his head, "What's a uke?" Lambo sighed and facepalmed, "Don't worry about it. I'm just saying, maybe this guy's only in it so he can slither into your pants y'know. After all, you're a freshman and he's a college guy, what do you guys have in common?" Tsuna began to tear up and looked like he was trying to think, "Well, we both like Japanese oriental stuff, and we both like manga and anime, and… He's just really cool and smart… it draws me in y'know," Tsuna blushed and seemed to drift away, but he continued, "I think he's the one! He's the one I want to lose my virginity to. He's the love of my life!" Lambo's eyes widened and sighed, "Well whatever, I support ya bro, but I'm just saying, you should get to know him better, maybe you guys should go on a date before taking it to the next level. But seriously man, it must be awesome to be in love, I've never seen you like this before hahah," I-Pin sighed, "Aren't you in love with Colonello Lambo?"

Lambo blushed and looked away, "I'm not the one who's in love with the Ice King of Vongola Academy!" I-Pin had an annoyed look and punched Lambo, "At least my crush is IN my age group!" Lambo pouted, knowing she was right, but rolled his eyes and continued on to Tsuna, "Anyways, when you do actually do have smex, I want details!" I-Pin giggled, "Me too!" Tsuna blushed and looked away, "Come now, there's no reason to be embarrassed about it Sawada, anyways, is that why you wanted to come talk to us? Just to tell us you want to have sex with Spanner? Never pegged you for that kind of guy Sawada hahahah…" Tsuna sighed and waved his arms in front of him, "No! It's not that I'm trying to brag, it's just I have questions… how do two guys have sex anyways?" Lambo's eyes widened as he felt like screaming as I-Pin immediately exited the room and closing the door.

"Well.. Um… how come you're asking me!" Lambo said embarrassingly as he looked away. Tsuna immediately replied, "Well, even though it was rape, you and Reborn had sex didn't you? He went all the way with you and, I was just wondering you know, because I don't know anyone else who has…" Lambo rolled his eyes, "At least you're being polite about asking me, but if you're that curious, then how come you won't ask Reborn!"

"Because he told me to just go to you because he was busy, he said that he should've engraved that memory into your brain or something…" Lambo sighed, Tsuna was a sweet guy, had it been anyone else to ask him to remember his rape just so he could give them pointers in sex, he would've punched them, but not Tsuna, Tsuna was cool, and he's just innocent, somewhat, so there was no harm in helping him out, "Okay, but let me tell you, it's not clean at all! You might get traumatized, because trust me I sure as hell did." Lambo sighed as he began to tell Tsuna in grave detail exactly what took place in that classroom after school that day, he saw the scared looks on Tsuna's face and decided to stop, "Look, you look scared already, you sure you wanna do this? Then again, my first experience and your first experience will be completely different. If you really want to know, why won't you just ask Spanner? He's a smart guy right? And honestly, he'll probably feel honored or some shit," Suddenly, he got a call on his phone and decided to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hey! It's me _kora_, I'm on my way right now! Can't wait for this little date of ours!" Lambo blushed and forgot about the carnival today, he then hung up and looked towards Tsuna, "Look, I'd love to help you out, but I need to get ready quick for a date with Colonello. So get the hell out! Like I said, just go to Spanner alright!" He saw the nod on Tsuna's face as he left. Lambo then scrambled into the bathroom as he tried to take the quickest shower possible. He then left the bathroom wearing his signature cowprinted collared shirt that was only being held together by one button, practically showing his chest, and his dark jeans and sandals, he dried his mop like hair, and took careful care with it as he heard Fon downstairs, "He's here Lambo!" Lambo panicked, "Crap!" As he got everything together, but slipped on his sandals as he felt himself falling off of the stairs. The next thing he knew was that he was being held by Colonello, Lambo blushed, "Whew, that could've been messy _kora_" Lambo blushed even more as he got up to his feet and calmed himself down, "Anyways, let's go, bye mom!" He waved to Fon as Colonello led him outside to his car so that they could make their way to the Carnival.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna POV<strong>

Tsuna had already made his way to the usual spot in the park, it had become their spot, it was when they shared their first kiss, and the time when Spanner confessed to him but Tsuna couldn't… he had to breathe, he was being too overdramatic about the situation, all he needed to do was to find Spanner and ask him calmly, he would understand, after all, Tsuna loved him. It was strange, in his mind, it was so easy to confess aloud that he loved Spanner more than anything, but whenever he were to say it out loud, he can't even say the most important three words. He clenched his fist, if he couldn't tell Spanner how much he loved him, he could at least _show_ Spanner. He then texted Spanner, _Heya, I'm at the usual spot by the tree, meet me there?_ He sighed as he sat against the tree and held his legs. Suddenly, he felt a tap when he noticed that Spanner was already here.

"Yo~" He said all cool like, Tsuna couldn't help but to smile sweetly and blushed. Why did he feel like goo everytime he would see Spanner? It was absolutely un-explainable, but then again, Tsuna wasn't complaining. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Tsuna blushed and looked away, feeling Spanner running his hands through his hair, it felt really nice, "I actually just wondered if we could talk, your place perhaps?" Tsuna said with a blush, _This isn't going to work, who the hell am I kidding_, He thought as he saw Spanner nodding when Tsuna blushed even deeper, hearing Spanner giggle, "Tsuna! If you keep blushing like that, your face is gonna stay like that. Now come on, let's head to my place. I'm renting a second home in a gated community near here, it's an easy walk."

Tsuna nodded as he stood up on his feet and began walking with Spanner next to him. He suddenly felt a warm touch on his hands as he noticed Spanner grabbing onto them tightly. Tsuna blushed even more as Spanner kissed his cheek, "Tsuna, you really got to stop being so cute, I just wanna keep you all to myself. It won't be my fault once I lose control of myself~" Spanner said teasingly. Tsuna blushed and kept quiet as they reached the community. They both walked in through the entrance and eventually made it to his house. This would be Tsuna's first time that he's been to Spanners house. As expected, everything was geeked out with parts and comics, he smiled, he loved that about Spanner.

When they finally reached up to Spanners room, which was more of a geek cave if anything, as expected of Spanner, Tsuna then sat down on Spanner's queen sized bed and started looking through a bunch of blueprints for strange stuff, "Wow Spanner! You're already like a scientist. How do you afford everything?" Tsuna said with a smile. Spanner chuckled as he replied, "Well, I get a lot of grants for all of the competitions I participate in, and I decided to use it for good living conditions and such. My home in Japan is my real home honestly, here I have all I need for my inventions, my lab my parts, I have everything I need here… like you…." Spanner looked at Tsuna meaningfully as Tsuna blushed. Tsuna then got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Spanner's neck and kissed him softly, Spanner weakly kissing back. As Tsuna pulled away, Spanner had a confused grin on his face, "It's strange seeing you be the one to start the kiss, although it's kind of a turn-on heheh," He said jokingly as the two sat on the bed.

Tsuna took a deep breath and sighed, "Sp… Spanner?... I was wondering, since I was never really educated… How do two guys have sex exactly?" He noticed the blush on Spanner's face, "Why are you asking?" Tsuna blushed also, "Be… because I want to do it with you… I want to lose it to you… I… I…" He wanted to punch himself, why couldn't he say it, now of all moments! He wanted to cry, he wanted to beat himself up. Suddenly he felt himself being shoved down on the bed as he looks up to see Spanner looking down on him, "Do you know exactly on what level you're asking… Having sex is a very dangerous decision, you won't be able to take it back. And knowing you, you'll be too overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure… I don't think you're ready Tsuna…" Tsuna's eyes widened and tried to struggle with Spanner, "I'm not a child Spanner! I really want to do it! Really!" Spanner had an angry expression in his face and sighed.

"Are you sure about that Tsuna? You realize what doing this means, we'll be on a level that you can't back out of… I can't let you do this yet…" Tsuna scoffed and shook furiously, "No! I'm ready I want it, I want-" But then suddenly, he was interrupted, he felt a flush of a feeling that shocked his nerves as he let out a moan, he looked down to see Spanner reaching into his pants. Tsuna let out a moan as he slammed his head backwards on the bed, flushing like crazy. He heard Spanner sigh as he stopped. "If you can't even stand that, how the hell do you think you can withstand the whole thing… Look, Tsuna. I'm alright with not having sex with you, seriously, you're dear to me, and I don't care if you don't have sex with me. I want our first time to be something romantic, memorable, when you are truly ready, you will enjoy it at its best okay? Besides… Just kissing you, and holding you… that fills the void that "sex" would have ever filled..." Spanner sounded so sincere, it made Tsuna feel crappy inside, he couldn't help but to cry, the feeling of tears flooding to his eyes as they dripped down onto the bed.

"Tsuna… don't cry… why all of this? You've never showed interest in sex before…" Spanner said as he ran his hands along Tsuna's hair, caressing him. Tsuna found his voice and controlled his sobbing, "Be… because, you are the greatest, nicest guy ever, you're so loving, caring, and.. I feel like I can't return for anything, I can't pay back for anything! I can't even say those words, I hate myself so much! I thought if I could at least show you how much I love you, that would make up for my idiocy… I guess I.. I can't even do that… I'm horrible!" He screamed as he cried again, however suddenly, he felt a warm soft embrace as he felt Spanner's lips on his, Tsuna's crying stopped immediately, looking up at Tsuna with a shocked face. "Yes, you are an idiot, but you're my idiot! The only thing idiotic about you is the fact that you think I care that you can't tell me or you can't show me! Babe, I don't ever want you to feel forced to show or say anything, like I said, just being with you, is the greatest gift anyone could ever give me…" Tsuna blushed as Spanner leaned down as the two kissed softly for a while, Spanner than rolled to the side and held Tsuna close to him.

"In fact, I think I should be the one apologizing, you must be kind of freaked out that a college loser like me would hit on cute helpless innocent boys like yourself… I feel like a creep sometimes, but it's a habit of mine, I'm sorry…" Tsuna smiled as he kissed him softly, they held eachother for a moment, "I'm not scared about that Spanner, you're very special to me… you mean the world to me… and.. I… I…." Spanner smiled and poked his nose, "Did you forget everything I just said you dork. Stop forcing yourself.. let I come to you… Don't think… Feel…" Tsuna nodded as the two cuddled together in Spanners room, the two of them began to doze off at the body heat. Sleeping peacefully as they enjoyed the pure warmth of one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo POV<strong>

Lambo had to make sure everything was perfect, he brushed his teeth, flossed and scraped his tongue, rinsed his mouth. He wore sun lotion, combed his hair and wore cologne. He hoped that he wasn't being too much of an overachiever. He just hoped that everything would go swell, it would be terrible if things went to hell. He snapped out of his little trance when Colonello told them that they arrived. Lambo smiled sweetly as he hopped out of the car, watching as there were people on rollercoasters and drop-towers, and finally, Lambo's favorite, the big giant ferris wheel. Lambo couldn't wait! He wanted to scream in excitement, but that probably would've freak out. However, he still had gleamy eyes over the sight.

"I like seeing you happy, _kora_. It looks lovely on you," Colonello said as Lambo began to laugh, "Well, I just love the carnival, there's so much you can do here!" Lambo smiled as he ran to the ticket stand, twirling around childishly, the carnival always loosens up Lambo, it's like his major soft spot. Colonello grabbed his hand to keep him under control. He watched as Colonello paid for the tickets as the two made their way in. He suddenly felt totally and completely at peace.

"So, what do you want to do first Lambo?" Lambo snickered and looked up at Colonello, "We could start with the T-Cup ride! I love getting all dizzied up! Heheh" They both exchanged dorky smiles as Colonello led him to the teacup ride. Lambo watched in glee as the cups kept spinning and spinning, it was almost like some kinda hypnotizing spell or something. Suddenly Lambo felt a tap on his shoulder, "Lambo, come on, it's our turn," Lambo smiled at him and followed them into a green cup with a blue trim design. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Alrighty! Let's get this spinny party started!" Lambo exclaimed cutely, as he sat in the cup as Colonello sat across from him. Suddenly everything began to move. "COLONELLO COME ON! SPIN THE WHEEL THINGIE!" He saw the grin on Colonello's face as they both span it around and around, Labo started to feel dizzy but he just let out giggles all the way. He hoped that Colonello was having fun, after all, this would just be a fail if it wasn't fun for the both of them. "Careful now, I'ma use all my strength, _Kora_!" Colonello gripped rightly and spinned it even harder, making the whole cup spinning crazy, Lambo was utterly confused but he really liked it, probably a bit too much. He grabbed the edges of the cup and felt the whole world spinning, he couldn't help but to giggle the whole time but felt the sudden abrupt stopping of the cup as Lambo was launched into Colonello's lap, "Gah! I'm sorry!" Lambo flustered as he sat up and looked away, he heard Colonello chuckle as he held Lambo to his chest, Lambo looking up at him, "What's there to be sorry about? I was having lots of fun too _kora,_ just make sure that you don't go crazy~" He teased as he stuck his tongue out at Lambo with a dorky look on his face.

While they were getting off of the cups, Lambo spotted a photo-strip booth thingie as he pulled Colonello in smiling cheerfully as he put some coins in and it began to take pictures. One picture was Colonello and Lambo doing the peace sign as they were holding close to eachother, another picture was with them making goofy faces, while the last two were rather… inappropriate, the third one was Colonello giving Lambo a heated kiss as he felt up his shirt while the last one was him biting Lambo's neck as he tugged on Lambo's pants. After the quick photo shoot, Lambo smacked Colonello and buttoned up his shirt with the one button as he took the photo strip, there was two for both of them. "Geez you horny son of a bitch, did you really have to do that? You do realize that Fon's gonna see these right?" Colonello snickered and held Lambo close, sniffing his hair, "I'm sure he won't mind…" Lambo blushed and tried to change the subject.

"So Um… where do would you like to go next Colonello?" Lambo said happily, hoping that he didn't say roller coaster. Lambo wasn't exactly a big fan of roller coasters, but he actually enjoyed watching people going on them, but Lambo was too much of a chicken to go on them. "How about one of them big rollercoasters?" Lambo felt his world drop as he clenched his fists, "Um.. Sure, great!~" He said as he forced a smile. Colonello tilted his head for a moment. They began to walk towards one of the big ones that had many loops, high drops and it also went backwards at the end. He let out a gulp as he began to tremble, he suddenly felt Colonello grab his hand. He couldn't help but to blush and look up at him.

"You alright? You're shaking like crazy… lemme guess. You don't like Roller Coasters? Hahah I should've known. You know that's alright right? We can do other things…" He said with a smile as Lambo nodded. Suddenly they passed by a strange car ride that was on a track, it was like a car train ride that fit two people. Lambo looked at it strangely for a moment. "Do you wanna go on that one? _Kora._" Lambo began to laugh, "Are you kidding? That's for kids!" Colonello snickered at him and continued, "Sure, but it never hurts to release you're inner kid, besides, even though it moves on its own, it looks really fun. Let's go!" Colonello exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Lambo's hand and rushing through the line, "W.. Wait! Colonello!" But it was too late, the next thing he knew was that he was in a rather cramped car, it had no roof and it was small. It was a kids ride after all.

"Alrighty, let's get this party started!" Colonello yelled out pulled over a long seatbelt that the held them close together. Lambo blushed and before he could even say anything, Colonello, stomped on the pedal, looking all intense even though the car only barely moved since it was a kids ride, but still, Colonello made really amusing vroom vroom sounds as he maneuvered with the steering wheel as if he was in a chase scene, even though the steering wheel had no real effect on the direction of the car, it was still funny watching Colonello live out his speed racer dreams. It was truly one of the best experiences in his entire life, just the two of them laughing with eachother as they were driving in a kids ride.

At the end of it all they both got out while people stared at them strangely, "Well that sure was fun wasn't it? Told you it would be!" Lambo smiled and nodded, "Whew, I'm kinda thirsty…" Said Lambo as Colonello smirked, "I think these amusements parks have those overpriced places to eat don't they?" Colonello said with a smirk as he pulled on his hand as they reached the restaurant/café thing that was packed with people. "So, what do you want?" Asked Colonello sweetly. "I want grapes and milk… that's all I ever want…" Lambo said with a shy smile as Colonello nodded. "I'm sure even this place has milk… I'm just gonna get some coffee" The two ordered at the booth thing and sat in a table close to the exit. Lambo ate his grapes which seemed safe to eat, apparently this place does have grapes, which is fine with Lambo. Suddenly he heard Colonello whining about something, "Dammit, this coffee taste like shit… What about your milk?" Lambo shrugged and opened his milk, drinking it as he felt a bit grossed out. It didn't have that sweet plain taste, but it had a really gross taste that seemed to have added in chemicals and such. "Same here…" Colonello laughed a bit, "Wanna trade?" Lambo chuckled and sighed, "No thanks, note to self, next time we come here, don't order any of their drink products," He said with a smile as Colonello smirked back, "_Next _time?" He said with a smirk as Lambo rolled his eyes, "Yes, next time." He finished with a smile as Colonello smiled back at him, but then suddenly he felt himself being pulled across the table as Colonello pulled him into a warm, electrifying kiss, he could already feel Colonello's soft tongue slip into his mouth as he kissed back on Colonello, letting out softer moans as he stopped, "C.. Colonello…" He said with a blush.

"Ahem… Anyway, would you like to go on that Ferris Wheel? I know you've had your eyes on it the whole time… Let's go _kora_." Lambo smiled at him brightly as Colonello grabbed hold of his hand again, leading him to the ferris wheel. He felt his legs getting weak when he saw the beautiful sight of the Ferris Wheel, he couldn't wait to go to the top and see the whole park. "Let's go Colonello!" Lambo said happily as Lambo was the one this time to lead Colonello through the crowd and to the little cart thingie, they both leaped onto it as the doors closed. Colonello sat close to him and looked out his side of the window. It started moving slowly, the whole cart rocking back and forth as he looked out his own side of the window,

"I can't wait, I can't wait~" He said a little sing-songy as it would move but stop. He just wanted it to reach the top and stop forever. It began to get dark as the carnival lights lit up the sky, it was going to be amazing. He could feel all of his insides jump to a wonderful dance as he turned to look at Colonello who was smiling at him, he took a sigh, "Colonello, you're supposed to look at the awesome sights!" Colonello chuckled and held Lambo close to him, "Oh, but I am…" Lambo blushed as he flailed, "You… You pervert. Don't use this pure innocent ride for your own purposes you horndog!" Colonello smirked and kept watching Lambo. He rolled his eyes and looked back out his window. They were getting close to the top, when they did reach there, Lambo cried out in success, "WHEWT! I have to take pics!" He pulled out his phone as he began to take pics.

However, before he knew it, the park launched fireworks into the air, making the loud booming noises it truly lit up the night sky. Lambo took some pics as he looked at them with his own eyes, pressing his hands against the window as he watched the fireworks go boom. He let out noises of amazement as he smiled at the gorgeous sight, "W.. wow… So beautiful…" He said with the happiest look he's ever had on his face. He heard Colonello's voice as well, "Yeah… truly a gorgeous sight…" Lambo turned around and grinned, "See, I told-" Lambo was interrupted by a surprise kiss, he blushed red as he tried to push Colonello away. "I was talking about the fireworks you horny gorilla!" He said trying to hide his blush by looking away.

"Well I was talking about you, my endearing little cow…" Colonello said as he caressed Lambo, Lambo didn't resist this time, why could he say no like he usually does. He felt himself clenching his fists as Colonello wrapped his arms around Lambo, holding him close as he laid another kiss on Lambo, this time, Lambo was kissing back again as Colonello took control of the kiss, Lambo felt his hands creeping up Colonello's back and gripped hold of his shirt, pulling it down as he let out small moans as Colonello bit down on Lambo's neck, Lambo began to claw as he let out another moan, he loved the feeling of biting, it was one of his sexual kinks, but he had to stop this, or else he wouldn't be able to stop, "E.. Colonell…o We need to stop… We're still on the Ferris wheel and it's time for us to get off…" Colonello let out a childish whine as he pulled away. The ferriswheel finally reached the ground and they both calmly got off. As they were walking, he felt an arm wrap around his sides and feeling himself being held close to Colonello, he blushed again and heard his voice, "Fine… we'll save that moment for some other time… I should get you home…" Lambo nodded as the two got into Colonello's car. It was a rather silent car ride home, no one spoke a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Colonello POV<strong>

When they finally reached Fon's dojo, Lambo had already fell asleep. Colonello grinned as he looked down at the sleeping boy as he parked the car, looking up to the sky as he looked down back at the sleeping beauty, caressing his sweet hair as he clapped his hands together, "Thank you lord for this delicious meal…" He then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Lambo as he stroked his thigh but suddenly, he heard Lambo moan in his sleep as he woke up, "Wha! What do you think you're doing you pervert! Geez!" He pushed Colonello away. Colonello smiled as he got out of the car and was walking Lambo in but stopped at the door. "I had a… really good time Colonello.. thank you…" Lambo said with a smile as he got on his tippie toes to kiss Colonello softly with an innocent peck as he walked into his home.

"Mission successful… Wow… That amazing… I actually had a great time…" Colonello said softly as he heard rustling around the corner, "Well, how'd it go?" He'd know that voice from anywhere, it was Reborn, "It was great… thanks for everything Reborn… I promise to take care of him and love him, don't worry about that!" He heard Reborn chuckling as usual, "I'm being serious here!" Reborn rolled his eyes and sighed as he stepped out of the darkness, "You better take care of him, because if you don't, Fon's gonna kick both of our asses, not until I kill you first though. You better cherish him like the gift he is… I won't be around much longer…"

Colonello tilted his head and gasped, "Are you… finally gonna get help?..." Reborn nodded. "Fon wanted me to at least confess my feelings to Lambo first, but I decide against it, it would only leave the stupid cow confused, besides, he's yours now. If I ever want to be with him, I have to help myself first, because if I help myself, than it would actually be safe for him to be with me…" Colonello chuckled a bit and smirked and pointed a finger at Reborn, "Reborn, no offense, but if you do get better, and try to go after Lambo still, like you said, he's mine now, and don't think I won't put up a fight for the things I love!" Reborn only smirked a kitty smile as he looked away, "But do you truly love him is the answer… if you do, and he's happy with you, I will have no regrets… just as long as he's happy… then I can jump off a building without regretting about anything…"

Colonello's eyes widened as he grabbed Reborn's shoulder, "Hey man… Don't do anything stupid okay?" Reborn sighed, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let that happen to me again… I'm about to check into Rehab right now, so Tsuna, Lambo and I-Pin will have to find a new homeroom teacher… This might be the last time I see him in a while… so please.. if you see him again.. give him this for me…" Reborn said as he grabbed Colonello and kissed him passionately using his tongue, he then pulled away and sighed. "I repeat… if you don't take good care of him, you'll pay dearly," Colonello nodded as Reborn sighed, and walked off to the darkness, going to who knows what, hopefully getting help. Colonello sighed and sat in his car, looking at the photo strips that he and Lambo took when they were at the amusement park. He smiled as he started the car and made his way home.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW~! Change, it's always good or bad!<strong>

"Hello, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, I'll be your new homeroom teacher along with my aide, Mr. Gokudera Hayato."

"Tsuna! What the hell happened to Reborn?"

"I don't know, he didn't come home last night"

"Lambo calm down, we have new homeroom teachers, so it's alright!"

"Fon… did Reborn really check himself into rehab?"

"Yes, I helped him out with registration, surprised that you even care Colonello."

"What is your other reason for taking on this program Mr. Reboyama besides your aim to get better of course.."

"I want to keep… someone I love safe around me…"

"Hibari-senpai! Um… I was wondering if I could come over to your house sometime!"

"Are you sure you want to Ms. I-Pin? You'll learn a few things about me you'd most likely want to forget…"

"I don't care, I just want to know Hibari-senpai better is all…"

"Tsuna! Who was that boy that you were walking home with? He looks to old to be in highschool"

"Mama! That's my boyfriend, Spanner!"

"I support your feelings for him, but you can't date someone who's many years older than you, I won't allow it! Tsuna, That's very dangerous, you're only a boy, and he's already a full grown man, the fact that he would try and woo you is just-"

"He's not that kind of person! I love him! Mom!"

"Holy crap! I-Pin!"

"What Lambo~?"

"Dude, I totally saw Yamamoto-sensei and Gokudera-sensei having sex during lunch, and honestly, it was kinda hot!"

"You creep!"

"Shut up!"

**Author's note:** Alright, that's that, hope it was a good read, sorry, I've been in a writers rut lately, real life is catching up to me, especially since summer's already almost up and I have to get a bunch of other work and papers in. However, don't think I'll forget about this fic! I will update when I can! I love all of you~!

- _pattykinz_


End file.
